Forever Strong
by calexuslee
Summary: Moments after being saved from Neave and Lochlan, Sookie must decide between staying in the human realm or going to Faerie with Niall. Where will her choices taker her and where does that leave her relationship with Eric? NAME CHANGED FROM bryanca71 to calexuslee (sorry for any confusion)
1. Chapter 1

**First ever fanfic. I always have a lot of ideas for starting stories, but I never have the guts to post or create them. So in a way this is me trying to practice my writing abilities. Constructive criticism is welcome because I know my skills aren't fantastic…yet. **

**On a side note, I really haven't read any of the books since **_**Dead and Gone **_**so this is based very loosely on the book series. Also, there might be hints of True Blood within my story because I also watch the show and I like some of the things that have been happening there better than the books (don't even get me started on a book rant). Okay, no more rambling. Here's a short start.**

"Great granddaughter," My arm was nudged and there was excruciating pain now rippling through my body. "You must awaken. We are running out of time."

I didn't want to open my eyes. This was probably some illusion that Neave and Lochlan had cooked up just to terrorize me further. But no, that couldn't be, could it. I swear Bill and Niall had come to my rescue. But then again, that could have been an illusion too. I suddenly felt anger, and a rush of energy that told me Eric was coming. I wanted to laugh, it was too late now. The damage was done and his presence could only bring me further pain. I didn't need his lust. The only thing he could do for me is give me more blood, and look at all that vampire blood has done to me in the past.

"Sookie. Wake up. You can review your life later. I promise that Neave and Lochlan can no longer hurt you. But we must go so I can close the portals. Your vampire will not let you leave, I am sure of it. But I am also sure that staying with him will only bring you more pain and suffering. If you care anything for your well being, you will open your eyes and give me your consent to take you to Faerie."

Niall had never been so straightforward or frustrated with me. At that moment I opened my eyes, to see the wrinkled glow of a not so human Niall. He smile softly at me, and for a moment I was mesmerized by his beauty. Then, I became distracted by the destruction around me. There was blood everywhere, and the remnants of dead faeries sprinkled the ground. Neave and Lochlan. I felt a slight relief knowing they could never harm me, until I saw Bill laying in agony. He didn't need to make a sound for me to know he was in pain. He was pale and appeared to have no energy left in him.

"Please, help him," I croaked while reaching toward Bill.

"There is no time dear one. He will die soon from the silver poisoning anyways. Let us go," Niall had suddenly picked me up and looked prepared to pop away.

Bill's weak southern drawl stopped Niall in his tracks, "Do not take her. She is bonded to Eric. Both will be ripped apart from the inside with such a large distance between the bond. Sookie, do not let him take you. What if you don't return? I love you. Stay."

My breathing became shallow. The pain left me on the edge of conscious. I was dying. Was any of this worth it anymore, hadn't I been through enough pain? I began to panic, Eric would be here in a matter of seconds and I had yet to make a decision. What did Niall want with me?

"Sookie, I will heal you. I will make you into the Faerie you were meant to be without all this vampire nonsense holding you back. Hurry now, give me your consent."

How could he possibly know what I was thinking? Unless he knows more about my telepathy, or perhaps he has it himself. I knew Niall had kept so much from me, and going with him would give me so many answers. I knew I was about to make a rash decision, but anything would be better than the near death situations I was constantly finding myself in.

"I want to go to Faerie," I whispered to Niall.

He smiled at me as blood tears began to leak out of Bill's eyes.

Eric appeared in the door right as Niall popped away. His anguished calling of my name was the last thing I heard from the human realm.

**I know it's not much, and I'm not even sure if it's worth continuing. Review and let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off thank you to azxure, Beertjes, erin1705, jnalways, nordiclover, racecz5, RKandee13, Roserville, ' , sluggysmom, Tynee23, wampus, and Sookiefan1995 for being my first ever reviewers, followers, favoriters, etc. I hope to continue to write things that you all enjoy. And for the rest of you silent viewers I hope I can eventually create something that will make you like my story **

**So this one is a little weird. The italics are within Sookie's mind and yup I don't what happened this just came out. Also, this story has become labeled under angst as per suggestion of erin1705. I don't really have a set out schedule for my updates, but I'm currently contemplating one and I promise Eric will show up eventually, just not right away. Thanks again you guys!**

**And I own nothing. Epic sigh.**

I don't know what hit me first as we popped into Faerie, the blinding sunlight or the feeling of my insides exploding like a stick of dynamite. I curled even more within Niall's arms as pain hit me from my torture wounds and some mysterious pain within my soul. The bond. Is this what Bill had meant? I screamed as my writhing from my internal pain ripped open my injuries even more. I couldn't handle this; I might as well die right now. What had I done? And what could Eric be feeling at this moment?

_Eric. _The bond screamed at me to return to his arms. I knew that the bond was going to kill me from the inside now and the only one to blame was myself. I was not only ending my measly 25 years of life, but Eric's 1000 years as well. I screamed again as the pain and emotions were like thousands of knives being thrown from the top of my head to my toes. Then everything stopped. And I was gone.

_I opened my eyes, or what I thought was my eyes opening. Everything was black. A dark and ominous abyss. Was this death? My punishment? The karma I deserved for killing Rene and Debbie? For causing heartbreak? Eric, what have I done to you. I started sobbing and couldn't have felt more like a selfish child. Gran had taught me to be strong. When had everything changed?_

_Bill had started this ripple effect. What if I had never met him? What if I could have defended myself, would I be here - wherever that is - today? I certainly would never have had to suffer from Bill's lies and deceptions. I never would have been broken hearted, my Gran would be alive, Rhodes, Dallas, the Rattrays. None of it would have happened. And I would be at peace. My life would be somewhat normal; the pains I would only suffer would be from hearing people's thoughts. _

_But would I have been happy?_

_Now I would never know. Perhaps I would be forced to spend eternity in this place, reliving and regretting. This place. Where am I? It was like being trapped in a dark prison where there was no light, and then having a blindfold placed over my eyes. Stuck in darkness. How ironic, the very thing I fought so hard to avoid, and yet here I was. A life without light._

"_**Sookie." **_

_What? Now I knew I had lost it._

"_**You are stuck in your mind. The bond breaking was too much for your body to handle. I have you in healing right now for your physical injuries, but only you can fix what you have lost."**_

_What did I lose? Only Niall could be so vague._

"_**This is part of becoming who you were meant to be."**_

_Cheese and rice. Thank you Captain Cryptic._

"_**My only suggestion is you need to come to terms with what has happened and what you want to happen. Never look back unless you are planning to go that way."**_

_My own personal fortune cookie. Fantastic. _

_There was a soft chuckle and then silence. Alone again. In my mind? Well this was new. At least it was silent here. Too silent. It was almost like my mental shields had become impenetrable. Nothing in, and nothing out, protecting me from my surroundings. I started to take slow steps forward with my hands out in front of me. I had a good shuffle going until my hands met a barrier. Moving left for what felt like ages, I found no immediate end so I moved back to the right. There was no break anywhere. I stood in one spot and felt at the wall. I shivered. It was cold and clammy, and goose bumps started to spread across my skin. _

"_**Sookie, you're such a pretty little girl. Come talk to Uncle Bartlett."**_

_I flinched back from the wall. Memories of his hands on my skin began flashing in front of me. Suddenly, I could actually feel it. I whimpered as my weird Uncle once again tortured me. How could anyone do this to a little girl? Innocence broken first from his thoughts, and then his actions. If only I had been able to fight back at that age. Rage began rushing through my veins and then my hands started to light up. Pointing my hands in the direction of the barrier, I screamed in fury and a red light shot out. A large glass window seemed to be shattering, and then shards of the barrier were falling around me._

_I breathed heavily. Everything felt a little lighter as the anger drained from my body and I continued to shuffle forward. Why was everything still dark if I had broken the barrier? I continued to cautiously put one foot in front of the other. It seemed like hours had passed when my hands hit another barrier. I shrieked as this one shot waves of pain through my body. I felt my beatings from the Rattrays, fangs tearing into my flesh, and my heart breaking into millions of pieces as lies came to light, over and over again. I fell to my knees as the betrayal continuously punched me in the soul._

"_**Sookie. I never meant to hurt you. I was just following the Queen's orders, but then I fell in love with you."**_

"_You know nothing about love!" I screamed at Bill's voice as the blinding light once again emerged from my hands. _

_This time a deep shade of blue entered the barrier. I waited expectantly, triumphant in my beliefs that I would finally get to blow Bill fucking Compton apart in return for ripping my heart out. But nothing happened. Well nothing that I could see in the dark recesses of my mind. I inched forward with my hands held out, fearful that I would once again be flushed with pain. When I finally touched the barrier it became an oozing liquid. Melting into a giant puddle. I felt a smirk come upon my face, and I reveled in the sweetness of revenge. If only I could see if Bill actually felt it. Within the confines of my mind, came an evil chuckle._

_Was that me? What had Eric said to me that one time? There were two Sookie's, the human Sookie and the Faerie Sookie. I didn't want to think about what that meant in this moment as I remained victorious over my obliteration of "Uncle Bartlett" and "Bill". I was about to start moving forward when I realized things were becoming slightly brighter. I turned around and in the dim light could see an oozing puddle, broken glass, and a blonde lifeless body. I started to walk briskly toward the body, realizing that the light was coming from it. As I came closer, the visibility increased. Stepping gingerly over the puddle and pieces of glass, I then ran toward the body, only to be stopped by another barrier. I bounced backward landing on the cold ground. After brushing myself off, I stepped closer toward the wall and peaked at the blonde female laying in a ray of sunlight._

_Her hair was matted with blood seeping from head wounds. She had gruesome bite marks all over her body and she appeared to have been tortured. I gasped. This was me. I threw up as the reality of what Neave and Lochlan had done hit me. Twenty five years of being soft and having compassion for all had led me to this. I looked down at my feet only to see a reflection that did not look like me. I picked up the shard of glass and stared at this creature with beautifully wavy hair falling down her back, pointed ears, and piercing blue eyes. I laughed at the absurdity of my new ears only to be shocked by the fangs that had sharpened from my canines. What the flying fuck was happening to me? _

**Oh the part about Eric saying there are two Sookie's is from 4x02 of True Blood and I used a Henry David Thoreau quote: "Never look back unless you are planning to go that way."**

**Completely weirded out yet? Please let me know what you think and any comments or suggestions you have **


	3. Chapter 3

_I continued to stare at my reflection. When I wake up or return to whatever is left out there, is this what I'm going to look like? And what about her…me….the human Sookie? _

"_**Sookie. Your way out is near, why worry about something behind you? Move forward dear."**_

_No answers to my questions. I took one more quick glance at the form behind the barrier and then turned around. As far as I could tell, there was one more shield I had to get through. This one appeared to be pulsing, alive almost. I walked toward it, confident that my hands could conquer anything._

_As I reached the shield, I stopped abruptly. It was red, and when I touched it with my fingertips it was hot and I started to feel warm all over. From that brief moment of touching I received a flashback; _"Well aren't you sweet." _I reared back. This feeling of being home came over me and my eyes got teary as I realized this was Eric. The bond. Our relationship. Our love, if that's what it was. I collapsed to my knees as I remembered the anguish in his voice when Niall had popped us away. The pain that had put me in this weird mental state. How could I destroy the bond? How could I do anything else to hurt Eric when he had already done so much for me? Countless times he had saved me –_

"_**But at what cost, Sookie? He has kept things from you. Forced you into a so called marriage. How do you know he even wanted you; you could have just been a possession. I bet he didn't even tell you about his constant propositioning from the Queen of Oklahoma. He was bound to leave you. All that you're feeling is based on a lie. Think about it, Sookie. You need to let go of the past, and welcome your future and who you could become. Being around vampires has caused you nothing but pain."**_

_Somewhere, in the back of my mind I could feel that Niall was trying to manipulate me. And for what, I couldn't be sure, but he had still struck a nerve. Eric had kept things from me, but I knew he felt for me on some level. Or at least I thought so. But what about this Queen of Oklahoma? When was he going to tell me about that? Was he ever? Would he have left me to fend for myself, leaving me vulnerable to Felipe? I would have been defenseless and become a slave to some other vampire monarch. In his deceit Eric was basically going to leave me to vultures. As this realization dawned on me I felt the light begin to start pulsing in my hands as my anger reached a whole new level. I was so tired of being the Southern Belle and it was about time I stopped letting my emotions control my actions, because Niall was right. All that leads to was involvement with vampires and excruciating pain and heartache. Vampires had caused me to lose my Gran, the normalcy of my life, countless hospital trips. I was done. Maybe some good had come with Eric. But I was so blinded by my rage at the prospect of him leaving me for some beautiful vampire queen that I was blasting through the last wall before I could blink. _

_It didn't shatter at first, it started as a small crack that began to spread until it covered the whole pulsing shield. I welcomed the changes that were about to come from me taking control of my life. With this final thought my fist lit up in a blinding yellow light and I punched into the cracked wall, shattering it for good. As the shards of my destroyed bond with Eric fell around me I felt a sharp pain in my heart and a flood of emotions that didn't seem like my own; depression, worry, fear, awe, anger, hurt, and pain. That brief moment of feelings was the final time I would feel Eric in the bond. _

_I turned around and looked back at the walls I had already broken through. My eyes settled on my human form in the distance, the light surround it was dimming rapidly until I could see it no longer. I felt absolutely nothing as my humanity disappeared. I didn't feel any emotion at all. The only feeling I had left was the energy pulsing through my body. And that was enough, because I was done with silly human emotions. They only got in the way. _

**It's short, but as I was writing this it felt right to have it end here. I'm rusty so if it doesn't sound right or there are major mistakes/moments where you were just like "what?" let me know. Thanks for reading/reviewing. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Susannah, stop! You win." Claude yelled at me.

I was standing in the forests of Faerie chasing after Claude practicing my "gifts" as Niall called them. The sun was beating down on my back and recharging my inner spark. I breathed in the fresh air deeply, letting the energy of the land refresh my tired muscles. We had been going at it for hours, and I hadn't even started sweating.

"I don't know how much practice we need to do anymore, cousin. You have mastered everything that any of us could teach you. The only thing that you really need is the experience of an actual battle." Claude walked up to me and smiled.

Claude was your typical fae male. Blonde spiked hair, green eyes, unnatural beauty, and an air of elegance. We had become close over the four months I had been in Faerie and he was my sparring partner as I learned to use my powers. He was the only one who accepted my unfaltering need to train as much as possible.

"Thank you," I smiled at him, but I knew it didn't reach my eyes.

He stared at me intently, "I am proud of your progress. You are the most focused and determined person I have ever met. But I'm worried about you."

"Claude-"

"Yes, I know Niall is constantly harping on you. But let's be honest, Susannah. You haven't confronted anything. We never talk about what happened or the loss of Claudine, your bond –"

"There is nothing to talk about. I feel nothing. It is quite unfortunate we lost Claudine. I cared for her deeply."

Claude snorted, "That is the most diplomatic answer I have ever heard. By blocking off your emotions and completely ignoring your past you are holding yourself back. Your powers are linked to your emotions."

"I seem to be doing just fine."

"Sookie – "

"Does not exist anymore. She was weak and stupid."

I flashed back to the moment I woke up in Faerie so many months ago.

_My eyes blinked slowly trying to take in everything around me. It was all so bright, with sparkling green grass and tall healthy trees. There was a waterfall and a trickling creek running by me. I felt like I was in a Disney movie; everything was breathtakingly beautiful. _

"_Sookie, my dear, how are you?" I finally focused on Niall leaning over me, his smile crinkling his eyes._

"_I am fine." I sat up and brushed the grass off my body._

"_I know you must be heartbroken, but what you went through in your mind was necessary for your transformation, Sookie."_

"_Please stop calling me that. I feel nothing at all."_

_Niall looked taken aback by my cold demeanor. "What would you like me to call you then dear?"_

"_Susannah."_

I didn't feel like I had lost a part of me at all and I didn't have any regrets. The minute I had woken up, I had demanded that Niall teach me everything that it took to be a true fae, and I had embraced my changes so quickly.

"Are you ready to go?" Claude had grabbed my hand and I flinched at the contact.

He sighed and let go of me, teleporting away. That was another thing I had lost, my ability to have any meaningful affection with others. I didn't feel like I was missing anything. This is what Niall wanted, so why was everyone so worried.

I shook my head and teleported after Claude.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

We ended up inside the main chambers of Niall's palace. There were many fae gathering around the large round table in the center of the room. Something big must be happening for there to be so many powerful sky fae convening at one time. Even after the demise of Breandan there were still rebel groups threatening the lives of my people, so to have us all gathered was taking a big risk. Before I could lean over and ask Claude what was going on, someone popped beside me and teleported me to a side hallway.

My hand lit up and I threw a punch, and teleported to the opposite side. I had my dagger out and my senses were on high alert. I rolled my eyes when I saw it was just Preston. He was lying on the floor with quite a bit of blood spewing out of his arms.

"You idiot." I leaned against the wall and waited for him to heal himself with the sun seeping in from an upper window.

I watched as his skin sewed itself back together and the wound ceased to exist. Preston sat up and smiled at me. His black hair was a stark contrast to the bright sunlight shining on it, and his green eyes held a mischievous look as he stared at me.

"How are we today my beautiful Susannah?" He teleported in front of me and started to twirl my gold locks.

I slapped his hand away, "We are supposed to be at the meeting, what do you want?"

"What no time for a little hanky panky," he pulled me close and laid his lips on mine.

I opened my mouth and allowed his tongue entrance. Preston had become an outlet in a way for me. After a month of training, my powers began to get hard to control. My light would shoot in every direction and I had taken out a few walls of the palace on accident. When I finally had to confront Niall, he explained that the fae are extremely sexual creatures. By repressing our urges our powers suffered leading into uncontrollable outbursts. He went on to warn me this would happen with my repressed emotions, but after shrugging his nagging off he moved on to another absurd topic. He encouraged me to find someone I could possibly mate with and marry, but I scoffed at that and found a fuck buddy in Preston. I didn't have time to worry about soul mates. Love was a load of bullshit that just got in the way in my opinion. And I knew Niall just wanted to breed more fae.

I gasped as Preston pushed me up against the wall and started suckling at a spot beneath my ear. I grabbed his face and crashed his lips back to mine. In his haze Preston's shields dropped and I was invaded by his thoughts. _So beautiful. Warm. I could love her if she'd let me. _

My eyes popped open and I shoved him away. "Don't do that."

"Susannah, come on. You can't tell me you don't feel anything."

"Preston, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't feel? Period. It was my mistake to think you could keep your feelings out of the way."

I walked away from him, my hands flickering with my spark.

Suddenly I felt someone pushing at my mind so I lowered my shield. _Great granddaughter, your presence is required in this council meeting. I didn't invite you to have you disappear into a corner and make out. _

I could feel Niall's amusement as I appeared next to him at his seat. "Please sit dear."

The fae watched me, some with disdain, others with awe and adoration. I really was an abomination, a mostly human girl somehow managed to become a full fae. Some were disgusted with the thought of my tainted blood. Not to mention my past relations with certain vampires. From the corner of my eye I saw Preston emerge and take a seat toward the back. His stare could have lit me on fire.

Niall took a deep breath and then began, "There has been talk that one of Breandan's followers has started a rebel gathering in the human realm. They are targeting any that had sided with us during the war, including weres and certain vampires." I could feel the stares of many on me, but I just continued to look off into space. "I have been in contact with a vampire regent and the fae activity in his area has been causing chaos with the younger vampires and there have been a lot of deaths."

"Is this not a good thing?" someone yelled out, "less vampires is a good thing for us. Why are we even worrying about this?"

Niall sighed, "Yes, in most situations I would celebrate the decrease of our enemies. But this is a special situation that most of you know about."

My head snapped in his direction. Niall had ties to a vampire? The many murmurs among our gathering lead me to believe that this was common knowledge. Interesting.

"After 1500 years he has called in his favor, and I will be glad to follow through with my word and get rid of this tie. So to help with his issue, I have promised to send a fae to serve as a sort of liaison to investigate and hopefully solve the Breandan infestation. We would obviously need someone willing, who has experience with vampires, and can mask their scent."

With that, Niall turned to me and cleared his throat. But before he could continue Claude interrupted, "You cannot be serious. You want to send her into the lion's den? She clearly isn't ready, she has yet to confront her problems and that will only put her in danger more as her spark grows stronger!" I didn't need to weaken my mental shields to feel the rage coursing through Claude.

"Claude, your opinion will be taken into consideration." Niall's tone held an undertone of irritation at his outburst. "Are there any other objections to sending Susannah?"

I opened my shields for the first time in months to hear the thoughts bombarding me.

_Thank god, we will finally be rid of her._

_She is so kind and young, to send only one could be quite dangerous._

_Good riddance to the abomination._

_Go back to your kind._

_I would follow her to the ends of Summerland._

I shut the rest out before I lost control. Nobody had said anything, and the decision was made. I would be returning to the human realm. I would do whatever Niall bid of me; I had no other purposes for my existence.

"With that settled, this meeting his over. Please continue your hard work toward repairing our realm." Within seconds the room was empty except for Niall, Claude, and me.

"You are going to kill her. After all you have put her through," Claude was clearly losing it.

I put my hand on his arm and pushed calm toward him, green flowing from my hand to his body. Claude's shoulders slumped, and he looked at me sadly. "You are all I have left cousin." And then he teleported away, this was becoming a habit of his.

Looking over at Niall, he was frowning at me. He seemed to have grown older from stress in the past few months I had been here. The bright light seemed to have dimmed within him and I couldn't help but consider how hard it would be for the rest of the fae to cope with the changing of royalty so soon after the tumultuous events of Breandan's attempted overthrow. It would be quite unfortunate for Niall to enter the Summerlands.

"Yes, quite unfortunate," Niall chuckled.

"No privacy, ever." I stared at him.

"Come sit with me dear, we have much to talk about."

I followed him and we sat at a bench overlooking the forest surrounding the palace. The sun was shining bright on us and I leaned my head back and welcomed its energy.

"1000 years ago I was exploring my freedom in the human realm, killing vampires and enjoying the hospitality of a human woman's arms. One night I encountered a vampire named Godric as his child was rising for the first time. Had it not been for Godric commanding his child, I would be ashes and you would not be sitting here today because a newly risen vampire has little to no control and he wanted nothing but to sink his fangs into me. I do not know why Godric let me live, but I have been indebted to him since that day as I gave him my word that I would give him one favor. Looking back on that day I guess I should thank him for teaching me to never let my guard down and be so arrogant near my enemies, because I should never have let that child get so near me. But now that the opportunity has arisen to repay him I am more than willing to get it done as fast as possible. I do not like being tied down, but I am a fae of his word. So it is a great honor to be bestowed with this task great granddaughter." It was like his sparkling eyes were staring into my soul. "I would understand if you did not feel ready or were unwilling to return – "

"I have no reason to feel unwilling and I am more than ready."

Niall sighed, "Sookie, you are not this person. You used to be so full of fire and spunk; your emotions were who you are. Don't shut your soul out. I am almost scared at how powerful you would be if you opened yourself up again. Your emotions are your power."

I grinded my teeth together, "I have done everything you have asked. I have let go of that part of my life. I am Susannah Brigant and I will do ask you ask efficiently so that your debt has been repaid. If that is all, I will leave in the morning."

"You are one of the strongest people I know, Susannah. Perhaps too strong. But I can only blame myself. Claude will take you to the portal tomorrow. It will take you to the graveyard outside your old home. Your first goal should be to swear fealty to Godric, as he is the new king of Louisiana. He will know why you are there. Be safe child. I know you do not want to hear it, or feel it, but I love you more than you know." Niall stood and popped away.

I shook my head and got up to freshen up in my chambers.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I was the only one allowed in my day chambers. I didn't allow anyone in this sanctuary, it was too personal and safety precaution. One of the good things I did learn from being around vampires. The place you sleep is sacred. I closed my curtains and walked over to the large vanity and lifted up my shirt. There were large bite marks all across my stomach. I placed my hand above my hip where the deepest bite was, and I shuddered. I would forever regret the day I wasn't the one to kill Neave and Lochlan. But by refusing to let Niall heal my scars, I had a constant reminder of my stupid choices. I felt a clench in my chest but ignored it as I felt Claude probing my mind.

_Cousin, can we talk? Our spot?_

I instantly teleported to our fork in the trunk tree that has a lake next to it. It was a couple miles away from the palace so we never had to deal with the pressure of our obligations to Niall. Claude was already there with his feet in the water. I sat down next to him and put my feet in, jumping slightly at the cold temperature.

I grab his hand, ignoring the mental cringe at the contact. Claude smiles at me weakly, but looks away again. "I'm going with you. Not as your partner in this mission, but as an assist of you need it."

"You do not have to do that. I would never ask you to do that for me. You have your life here."

"Ah, Susannah. You are like my sister now. I can't imagine a life without you irritating me every day. Not to mention I doubt I could deal with Niall pushing me towards a female mate to increase our population. You are lucky you are such a heartless bitch now, nobody wants to deal with you. Well, except for Preston." He waggled his eyebrows at me.

It was such a familiar mannerism for a person I refused to rememberthat I had that weird clenching sensation in my heart again.

"Preston was just a way to scratch an itch."

"Sure he was. Keep telling yourself that. Before we left to come back to Faerie, I actually bought that strip club Hooligans in Shreveport so it's not like I am going back to nothing. I will have a purpose."

"If this is what will make you happy, then I will support you. What does Niall say?"

"He told me not to come back."

"I would not come back without you. There is no life here for me either. Perhaps there is no life for me anywhere. But, maybe the strip club is your calling, _brother." _I grinned at him, and he gasped.

"I have not seen a true smile from you since before – "

"And that is all you will get."

"Perhaps Preston will get more when you say goodbye to him?"

"Perhaps he will." And then I shot Claude into the lake.

"Susannah!"

"Sorry, have to go _brother. _Must prepare for our departure." I winked at him, feeling an odd glimmer of something. I ignored it and teleported back to my chamber to get ready for tomorrow.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**I am taking a whole lot of crazy liberties with Charlaine Harris' work, so yay thanks for creating my play toys. And the mistakes are all mine, so sorry if they get unbearable. Okay, so yes Godric was not in the novels. But I hate Appius and this is just how the story happened. And this Claude is OC, but I like him better this way. Just roll with the story, because I'm just letting my jolly old muse take me on a ride. I apologize for not replying to reviews, I was suffering from food poisoning, absolutely fantastic. Happy holidays if I don't post again before Christmas. Review, or not.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you ever dream Sookie?" Preston's voice whispered into the darkness.

"No." I slipped my dress back over my head. I looked across the floor at all the strewn clothes for my underwear. Preston and I had spent the last four hours saying our farewells. I know he wanted it to be more sentimental, but I couldn't really give him that.

"Not about the future or things being different? Nothing?"

"It makes no sense to wish for things to be different when you cannot change the past. And I do not dream of the future because I don't want anything nor do I think I will live long enough to see them."

He was silent as I walked up to his mirror and started to put my long blonde hair into a braid. I heard him get up and shuffle over to me with my underwear in his hands. He bent down and I slid my feet in the holes. The gesture felt too intimate as we locked gazes and he slowly brought my underwear up my smooth legs until it was in its correct spot. Preston's hands remained under my dress resting above the waistband of my underwear. I looked at our reflection and the picture we presented.

My long blond hair was pushed to the side and down my shoulder in a long braid that glowed in the light of the rising sun. With pointed ears, tanned skin, and icy blue eyes, I looked like a Faerie princess. With Preston's armed wrapped around me and his head resting on my shoulder we looked like the perfect couple. I knew Niall and the elders wanted us to be together and have little Fae babies, hopefully taking over the throne for Niall hundreds of years from now when he went to the Summerlands. I placed my hands on top of Preston's, and my heart started to clench excruciatingly. I started to gasp as my heart felt like it was ripping. I crumpled to my knees and then everything went black.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Sookie, dear. Please wake up." I felt hands caressing my face and a cold rag being placed on my forehead.

I slowly opened my eyes and everything was blurry. I was finally able to focus on Preston's green eyes staring worriedly down at me.

"Oh my god." He started to kiss all over my face, and I heard a throat clear behind him.

Looking over I saw Claude wringing a wet rag over a basin in the corner of the room. "Preston, give us a minute."

Preston pressed a chaste kiss to my lips and popped out of the room. I returned my gaze to Claude who was slowly making his way over to me.

"Sookie, are you okay? Preston was telling me what happened and I almost don't believe him. You have been here snuggling, for hours? Snuggling, Sookie? And he said you started to cry and were holding your heart and screaming that it was going to be ripped out of your chest." Claude was wringing the rag so hard I thought he was going to start bleeding.

I placed my hand on top of his and the pain returned. I popped away into the corner of the room and started to take short breaths until it subsided.

"What the fuck did he do to me, Claude?" Claude was looking at me intensely.

"Sookie, what do you feel?"

Closing my eyes I focused and felt warmth deep in my belly. It was small and like a fluttering butterfly.

I coughed, "Nothing, I feel absolutely nothing." I stood up and brushed myself off, "must have been heartburn or something." I turned my head towards the window, "the sun is rising. We should be leaving soon. I'll meet you at the portals in 10?"

Claude gave me a look that told me he could see through my lie but he didn't comment on it. "You aren't going to say goodbye to Niall?"

"No, but you are welcome to say goodbye for me." Claude smirked and popped away.

I closed my eyes and dropped my shields, I could feel many sparks in the area and I felt around until I found the familiar one. It was glowing green and warm and I started to tickle at it with my mind. Suddenly, Preston was in front of me with his hands grasping my face.

"I was so worried. I have never seen you cry, or be so…emotional." He rested his head against mine and inhaled deeply.

My heart started to beat rapidly again and I gently shrugged out of his grasp. I moved away from him and he looked pained. I couldn't explain what had happened to myself, so how could I explain it to him? And why did I suddenly feel the need to give him an explanation at all?

"Preston, nothing has changed. And Claude and I are leaving now. So…goodbye then."

"Sookie, I love you. I know you have read my thoughts and seen this. And I know that somewhere in you, you feel for me too. So yes, goodbye for now." Before I could react Preston popped in front of me kissed me on the lips and touched my neck. Then he whispered in my ear, "To Claude."

I had never mastered the art of teleporting someone else to another location without going with them, and I didn't know that Preston knew how to. But suddenly, I was standing next to Claude in front of the portal.

He looked over at me, "What's on your neck?"

I reached down and felt silver metal that seemed to form a knot, "I don't know. Preston just put it on me."

Claude flashed me the biggest smile I had ever seen grace his face, "Are you going to continue to wear it?

"It's just a necklace." I shrugged. "Let's get this over with."

Claude started to laugh, "Just a necklace she says. What did you say when you told him you might not be coming back?"

I was looking at the portal now. Two old trees were bent meeting at the top creating a semicircle between their trunks. The rest of the forest could be seen through the space between the trunks, but I knew that with the Fae power one could reach many realms through this spot.

"You didn't tell him did you?"

"Claude. Enough. Attachments create unnecessary feelings that nobody has time for. Let us complete our task, no?" I was fighting so hard to shut the little butterfly inside my stomach up and Claude was not helping.

Claude was shaking his head as he walked to one of the tree trunks. He placed his hands on a knot of the trunk and the space between the trees began to shimmer slightly.

"Susannah, you are one of a kind," he chuckled.

I ignored him and looked back at Niall's kingdom. Sun glazed forests surrounded the area in front of his palace that stood tall amongst the land. Shiny white towers were strategically placed around a large centralized dome. The Sky fae palace. A place neither Claude, nor I belonged. Shit, I didn't belong anywhere.

Claude's hand on my shoulder shocked me out of my thoughts. "It should be just around noon when we arrive outside of the Stackhouse residence. I never understood the time difference between realms, so we'll just have to approach this delicately just in case we run into any of your…acquaintances."

"I do not care if we run into Santa Claus himself, the goal is to finish this Breandan nonsense and run your strip club until the Summerlands calls us."

"Who is Santa Claus?"

"Jesus Claude," I smack him upside the head, "See you on the flip side." Then I walk through the portal.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The minute I step into the thick Louisiana air I start to cough. Pollution and smog filling my lungs unmercifully. Humans and their lack of ability to care about anything but themselves. I immediately hold my breath as I feel a void approaching me. How could I be so stupid as to not notice that the sun is no longer up? My eyes are darting around searching for Claude and I remember to mask my scent. I teleport into one of the surrounding trees and wait. Where the hell was Claude? I should have researched into using the portals myself, I know better than to trust other people to do a job for me. No, I wasn't going to shirk my anger onto Claude because of the situation we were in. I would cope.

Suddenly, the vampire appeared in the clearing below me. Fangs out and nose in the air searching for a Fae dessert. His brown head snapped behind him as Claude popped into view. I gritted my teeth and teleported onto the vampire's back. Stealthy was never my strong suit.

"Susannah!" Claude yelled at me.

"Block your damn scent, Claude. Even I can smell you!" I shrieked out as the vampire flipped me onto my back.

My breath caught into my throat as I looked at the handsome creature pinning me to the ground. The only thing saving me was my force field holding him place. I could only hold it for so long, and in my shock I knew it wouldn't last long. I could feel my control slipping as the clenching in my heart began again and I gasped for breath. No I didn't care anymore. There was no reason for me to care anymore.

I lifted my hand up and blasted him off me. He howled as my internal sunlight burnt into his skin. He fizzled and singed and I smiled at the sound. This wasn't someone I would care about anymore. I had a mission given to me and I would kill him if he got in my way.

Jason Stackhouse was dead to me. No longer mentally, but physically too.

I pulled my sword from its place on my back and popped to stand above him. I prepared to cut his head off when I heard a voice that froze me to my core.

"Jason, as your maker I command you to return to your cubby. Is this any way to greet family after 12 years of absence, Sookie?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**This is still an Eric/Sookie story, but Preston is a necessary component. Eric and Sookie have a long road till they reach the point we all want them to be at. Updates may be slow due to me taking a full course load and working way too many hours so please be patient. Predictions about the necklace or who Jason's maker is? **

**Mistakes are all mine, but I own nothing else. **

**Please **_**review**_**, it's encouraging. And if I didn't reply it's because I fail and couldn't remember who I already replied to. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the reviews and favorites/follows it helped me pump through this doozy of a chapter. I'm not going to lie, school is quite overwhelming, but my creative writing prof told me there was no such thing as a muse and to just write a little bit every day, so that is my intention. **

**To the guest reviewer who mentioned they would enjoy a preston/sookie story, I might try that when I am done with my two current stories. I welcome story recommendations!**

**There is a lot going on here, and the errors are the only things I own.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I resumed a defensive position as I faced our lovely visitor. Cocked eyebrow, tapping pink stiletto, and dressed like she was going to a PTA meeting.

"I was ordered to meet you here and bring you to Godric, give you a happy homecoming and what not. Was the Jason thing a bit too much? Rip your heart out a little bit, or just enough? Seriously though, give me some advice; I heard you are the queen of emotionally destroying someone."

"Pam, I'd say I missed you, but I just don't give a fuck."

She smiled at me, "Sookie, you sure have changed. Maybe in more ways than one?" She licked her lips.

"It's Susannah." I shrug, "I am quite good at trying new things Pammy, but I don't think I'm at your level yet. Try again another time, hmm?"

"Susannah? Really. I'm not going to forget you said that, honey. Now let's go, we are on a tight schedule."

_Claude, I'll meet you at Hooligans when we are done. Scatter, I don't want them to know about you. If I need you, I'll call._

_Be careful, sister._

I felt him pop away and sighed in relief.

"Who was that tasty morsel of a man?"

"None of your goddamn business. Now let's go, I have a mission to accomplish."

Pam started to walk into the forest and I followed after her. I recognized this as the area past the cemetery between my home and the Compton shack. Soon we emerged in the cemetery and I noticed two new headstones. One for Sookie Stackhouse and another for Jason Stackhouse. I stopped and grimaced as my heart started to clench. What the hell was going on with my body these days? I noticed Pam looking at me curiously and I motioned for her to keep going.

"You know, _Susannah, _you look a little different. Care to explain that?" She gestured to her ears.

"No."

"Suit yourself. We have to make a stop at your home so I can get the things necessary for our trip."

"I don't have a home here. Or anywhere."

"Sure. My car is in front of _your _home, go wait for me."

We came out the woods and Pam zipped into my home. The Stackhouse residence looked better than it had in years, fresh coat of paint, cemented driveway, no more rackety floor boards leading up to the front door. Complete renovation. Who knows what it looked like inside. Who cares? I continued to walk toward the front drive and saw a sleek black corvette waiting. I rolled my eyes, it screamed superiority; unnecessary inanimate object. I got inside and started to lower my shields.

Over the past few months in Faerie I had been able to expand the distance of my telepathy, so I had about five miles scope of humans to read. It was almost overwhelming to be able to read this many people at once, most of the Fae held up their shields to prevent my intrusion.

The inhabitants of Bon Temps were going about their nightly routines. I was able to gather that it was a Friday night, which meant most would be in the bars. I was able to zoom in on the area and winced at the amount of thoughts going on there. I threw up doors for each person and could now choose whose mind to enter. I zeroed in on Sam, it would be interesting to try to read a shifter now. With my enhanced abilities I should have no trouble reading the two natured at all.

_God, Jane Bodehouse is already sleeping in her Tequila. Can't deal with that right now, gotta get Arlene to get off her ass and do work. Should have hired a new waitress years ago. Can't fill her spot, but can't keep up with all the work like this. Barely staying afloat as it is. _

I slammed that door shut and inhaled sharply, realizing that Pam had entered the car and was scrutinizing me. That was something that could never happen again; opening my shields like this left me vulnerable. Claude and I would need to practice with this at another time.

"Are we going to go or are you going to rip my clothes off with your glare?" I snapped.

Pam looked like she wanted to ask, but said nothing, and started the ignition. As soon as the purr started, she was off to the races.

"So what's new, Pammy?"

"I was instructed to not share any information with you."

"By who?"

"That would count as sharing information, Sookie."

"Okay. What's new with you?"

"I am Sheriff of Area 5 now and I run Fangtasia. I bought out a share in the Gucci company," She looked over and gave me a fangy grin."

"Must be nice to be earning all the extra revenue. Is it hard dealing with all the idiotic vamps?"

"No, just with Bill and his insane need to find you. Eric always knew you would return, I just assumed it would be in a casket."

I didn't respond to that.

"He went insane, you know? I have never seen him so detached before. So if you came back to fuck with him, you can go back to wherever you were because he is barely normal after your twelve year absence. Got it?"

My heart clenched hard once, but I shrugged it off. Pollution was getting to my lungs. Eric. That was a name I never wanted to ever approach again. All of this because of Niall and Eric. Goddamn high handed supernatural beings. I accept the way things turned out, my life was just meant to be a shit show. Then I'd die. I didn't expect much from my return to Louisiana, and Pam shouldn't either. I told her so.

"Yeah, I can see that," She was looking at my necklace.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes at me and pulled into a gated area. I could feel all the vampire minds in the area but I was careful as to not lower my shields. That would be dangerous. The mansion loomed over us, putting Hogwarts to shame. Lined in grey bricks and white paned windows there was an archway leading to the front door and circular towers on the corners of the mansion. The place had to be at least four stories and who knew how wide. How fitting for a vampire king. Suddenly a vampire appeared beside the car and opened my door, my hand fisted in reflex.

"It's his job, Sookie."

"Susannah." He offered me his hand, but I ignored it and walked inside the building.

I was not fazed by the whiter than white floors where I could see my reflection or the gold encrusted chandelier. I had lived in the lap of luxury in Niall's palace and I was tired of the superficiality of it all. Pam was suddenly pulling me toward a door to the right and I slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me," I gritted my teeth.

She smirked and continued to walk toward the blood red door ahead of us. She stopped outside and motioned for me to enter. Inside I could hear yelling, but I once again refrained from lowering my shields. Reading vampire minds was dangerous.

"You cannot trust Niall!" An all too familiar voice bellowed.

"I will command you if you do not remember your place, child. He has owed me for many years, and we could use the help. It will be a quick fix to this problem that has already gone on for far too long." A calmer voice answered.

I snorted, his maker. How pleasant. Fucking Niall. I needed to get a tattoo of that.

"Come on, Stackhouse. I must return to your brother, I can feel his bloodlust from here."

I rolled my eyes at her and pushed open the red oak doors and everything grew silent. I could feel the blue eyes trying to bore into my soul, but I ignored his presence. I had not returned for him, and he would only get in my way, especially when he clearly did not want fae help. The other vampire in the room had to be Godric. He appeared stoic in a 17 year old body. Mahogany colored hair and eyes full of wisdom. I was in the presence of two very old vampires and my hand was itching for my sword.

"My liege," I bowed my head. I heard fangs snap down and I whipped out my sword.

The blonde Viking was panting, his anger clear in his eyes that were now completely black. I lowered my shields and he growled at me as he felt my presence. That was the problem with reading vampires, they could always feel me. My practices with Claude proved that.

_This cannot be her. It doesn't look her, and at the same time the same heart shaped face and ocean blue eyes. Is this some cruel joke he wanted to rub in my face. Fucking faeries. I will rip her to shreds and send her back to Niall in a pretty little package, see how he likes __ What is that? Are you reading my mind? Are you going to kill me with your little sword now, princess Sookie?_

"Is that what you want, Eric? I mean, I might as well put up a fight if you are going to tear me to shreds once again. At least this time I will know that you are going to leave me to die rather than being blindsided."

"Enough!" A hand slammed onto the table, I could hear the wood groaning under the sheer force, "If you cannot behave yourself then I will have to ask you to leave, Eric. We are happy to have you here, Miss?"

"Brigant, sir. Susannah Brigant." Eric growled angrily.

"Ah, Susannah. If you could refrain from reading minds until we have talked further I would deeply appreciate it. And also lowering your weapon, the tension is quite palpable without it." He grinned at me, mischief flickering in his eyes.

I bowed my head and slid my sword back into its place. I unstrapped it from my back and set it in the corner along with my three hidden blades.

"A sign of good faith, sir."

"Please, call me Godric. I can see that you have met Eric. I did not know that you were the one Niall was sending, and I can't help but ponder his ulterior motives here, but perhaps you and I could discuss that further at another time. Please sit."

I sat as far from Eric and clasped my hands in my lap, I could feel Eric's anger coming off him in waves and we didn't even have a bond anymore. His hostility was keeping me on the defense and I was having a hard time sitting still.

"I am Godric, King of Louisiana and Texas." I snapped my head at Eric at that point. I could recall a time he sent me to Dallas to find a vampire for him, but if his maker was the King of the state why not just ask him for help? Eric met my gaze, but I did not lower my shields. I did not care. It was in the past.

"The previous regent of the area?" I hope Felipe De Castro and his little minion Victor died in a shithole of silver.

"Finally dead." A simplistic response, I could tell I was going to enjoy Godric. "I have been regent of this area for 11 years and I feel that things have been doing quite well for the vampire community. Up until this past year, when fae began to take vampires and kill them or murder humans and frame vampires for it. It has been devastating and our relationship with the human population has been at an all time low, which is detrimental to our existence. If this continues to persist vampires will have to return to the way things were before the Great Reveal or there will be all out war. That is where you come in, I believe." He looked at me expectantly.

"Whatever you need from me, I am at your bidding. Did you have any particular strategies?"

"No, I was told you were quite cunning. And from what I have heard from Eric you are quite the spitfire, Sookie."

I bristled, "Sookie Stackhouse is dead."

Suddenly I was thrown against the wall with Eric's hand around my neck. There would be bruises. "Did they kill her and you are some cruel way for Niall to torture me further." I popped a dagger into my hand and placed it at the kill spot.

"Release me, vampire." Eric's eyes dimmed at my reference to him. They appeared defeated, almost dead inside. And then it was gone, replaced by an ice cold demeanor. His hand began to tighten and I teleported to the opposite side of the room from him.

"Godric, perhaps Eric and I could talk before we continue our discussion. I would prefer not to have anything holding me back from completing my mission and it would appear that he could be a problem." Eric's growl made my heart clench.

"I shall be in the garden, don't break anything please." Godric stared at Eric for a few minutes, having a silent conversation and then he was gone.

I placed my dagger on the table and held my hands up. "I do not want any trouble, Northman. I will do what is required of me and then things will return to how they were before."

Eric slammed his hand against the wall, it began to crack. Well he just broke Godric's request already, great. I could see the muscles taught in his body through his tight black jeans and v-neck. His golden hair so similar in color to mine was braided down his back. He inhaled deeply and sat down at the table, gesturing for me to do so also.

"Things will never return to how they were before, _Susannah" _he sneered.

I rubbed my face with my hands. "What do you want me to tell you, Eric?"

"What did he do to you?"

"Niall didn't do anything to me. He helped me discover a better part of me and get rid of the weak."

"What does that mean?"

"Sookie Stackhouse was weak, being thrown into situations she clearly could not handle. A punching bag to vampires, weres, and humans alike doing all that was asked of her and running bull headedly into situations she did not belong. She was an idiot, and was ruled by her heart. She would have died eventually, probably that night twelve years ago. I did everyone a favor and didn't prolong the agony. And now I am here to solve your problem. Everyone wins." Eric was gripping the table hard.

"Nobody is winning in this scenario except for Niall. You let him win, you let him take you, you gave up. On your own life. On us. On me."

I did not talk about these things. It was a waste of time to get involved with such trivial matters. "What purpose is there talking about the past, Eric? We were bound to end anyways. You had your contract with Oklahoma and I was bleeding out after being tortured. We were failing. There was nothing that could have been saved. Sookie would not have survived you leaving her. Her silly emotions were clouding her judgment time and time again. It wasn't about giving up, it was about facing the reality. And there is no win. It is about surviving until you die."

"Who told you about this contract? Niall? Did he tell you that I had already found a solution? That Godric was the solution. I would not have left you. There was nothing wrong with you, Sookie, your emotions made you better. You are not an emotionless robot! You are acting like a vampire. I know you are still you behind this mask you are putting on. Stop talking to me like I do not understand hardship! You made me love, and here you are acting like there is no such thing."

"You did always say I would make a great vampire."

Eric flipped the table into the wall, "This," he gestured at me wildly, "is not what I had envisioned. Even vampires experience some emotion. I would welcome seeing an emotion coming from you. What did Niall do? Kill you when he was breaking the bond and leaving you as this shell of the woman I used to know?"

"Niall did not break the bond. I did. And my humanity may have died along with it, and that is not something I regret. Regret is a waste of time. This is a waste of time. Eric you have not lived this long by letting your emotions control you, clearly me being here is going to cloud your judgment. Perhaps it would be best if you just killed me, Niall will send a replacement."

Fangs were suddenly filling my vision. His heavy pants were blowing cool air onto my face and I could smell the fragrance that was purely Eric. "You could not have broken the bond and be alive in front of me today. Which tells me it is suppressed and you are hiding my Sookie somewhere deep inside of you. I will find her if it is the last thing I do."

I smiled maliciously, "I welcome you to try."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**So yay for some Eric, finally! Congrats on those of you who guessed Pam was Jason's maker, more on that later. The events of the past 12 years for the human realm will be described in future chapters and we will eventually learn more about what happened to Sookie during her 4 months. **

**On a side note, I have been attempting to make a wordpress, but that website is so beyond confusing I don't even know what the poop I am doing! **

**Please review because I don't really know how I feel about this chapter and I would love the feedback.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I didn't even proofread this. Sorry for the mistakes and the long delay. Wordpress: calexuslee . wordpress. com**

* * *

"Eric, get out." Such menace in a small man.

Eric and I continued our stare down. "Now." Godric's voice was final.

Eric growled low and blurred out of the room.

"I will not apologize over his reaction. I have been waiting to see an emotion out of him for the past twelve years. And then you appear and suddenly, he seems alive again."

My face remains impassive as I let this sink in. It was of little consequence.

"Your majesty, simply by killing me or entrapping me will cause Niall to send a replacement. I did not come here to cause more issues, my goal is to simply complete a task given to me and repay a debt." I could sense Eric's void outside the door as it became red in anger.

"Please, call me Godric." He steepled his fingers in front of his face and gazed at me. "No." I cocked my head at his simplistic response.

"Susannah, I think you need to be here. So my answer to your solution as you call it, is no."

"I _need _to be here?" I did not _need _to do anything.

He smirked as if he saw something I could not. "Yes."

It was like talking to Niall. Something was not right here. I tucked that notion away to ponder while the vampires rested. I absentmindedly stroked my necklace and waited for Godric to continue.

When his eyebrow raised in a familiar fashion that reminded me of a certain Viking I felt my heart clench, but simply met his gaze.

"We'll need to talk about that," he motioned toward the silver celtic knot settled on my sternum, "much later."

"It's just a necklace."

"You are so young and naïve."

"Stop talking to me like I'm a child."

"Perhaps you should not act like one."

"Godric. What is it that your kingdom needs from me?"

I knew I was evading the issue and I was sure he saw this as another childish action, but I was tired of this. I needed to figure out the meaning of this necklace as well. In the past few hours I have discovered more mysteries and had not even heard what Godric needed from me. It was time to compartmentalize and ignore these unnecessary issues; Eric and the necklace were pushed to the back of my mind.

"Five years ago, vampires started to disappear almost without a trace. Suddenly sales on V increased. People are being murdered and vampires framed for the crime, but I know that 95% of these accusations are based on fear and misconceptions. They are wrong and the humans of my states are restless; there is violence, and I soon fear there will be war between the humans and vampires. Who knows what will happen to the supernatural race as a whole if there is war, even for the faeries that exist on another realm." Godric said this is all so nonchalantly, crossing one leg over the other.

"And you are sure the murders are not by vampires?"

"The victims are never drained."

I let that sink in as I remembered blood in between tiles of a kitchen in a house that needed fixing up. And a woman full of love lying pale with a dead look in her eyes. I cleared my throat roughly as my heart spasmed again; I would need to visit Dr. Ludwig discretely.

"I will look over the files you have about the crimes and visit the next scene that occurs. Hopefully I will be able to sense something and get a lead."

Godric nodded, "Perhaps contact faerie allies in the area to help you?"

"There are none. I am seen as an abomination."

The void outside of the door had become a deeper red with swirls of blue while Godric remained a calming green.

"Whatever you feel is best to approach the situation." I went to rise, but Godric raised a hand to stop me. "There are matters we must attend to before I allow you to run rampant in my area."

"Of course," I placed my hands in my lap fully expecting this. Of course Eric's maker would be thorough and pragmatic, there wouldn't be any getting around him without creating any…issues.

"There are of course your powers. I would like to know what you are capable of. Also, I would appreciate being able to know of your whereabouts and well being."

"Godric I –"

Eric slammed through the door before I could finish my refusal of his request. His fangs were out and he was growling heavily. His hair was disheveled from his nervous tick of running his fingers through his long braid.

The room became cooler as Godric and Eric gazed at each other.

"Susannah, if you might excuse us. We can continue this conversation when I rise tomorrow night. My child and I apparently need to have a discussion. I offer a guest room here for you if you wish?"

"I have a place to stay, thank you though." I bowed and made to stand.

"Oh, Ms. Stackhouse. How does one reach you? I can't imagine you having a cell phone after your long absence."

"You only need to concentrate and call my name, sir." With that I called my weapons to me and popped to Hooligans.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Godrics's POV**

She was magnificent in her power. I could see her spark flowing within her; it was easy to understand why Niall was so sure she could solve my issues. Her downfall, as Niall also pointed out, would be her detachment and she didn't even realize it. Susannah was not tapping into her full potential because the key to full power was the emotions. I feared the results of when she finally decided to open that side of herself, for her well being as well as my child's. I looked over at Eric who was avoiding my gaze, I had only seen him this crazed twice; when he rose as a newborn and when Sookie was taken to the fae realm. Her presence was unhinging the thousand years of lessons I had taught him and making him vulnerable, this was not something that could continue. He would become a hindrance to Susannah and eventually harm her and himself.

I sighed, "Child."

Eric had enough composure at this point to apologize, but I raised my hand to stop him.

"We have been together long enough to understand each other, Eric. And while I was not present during your involvement with Sookie, I know that she would not appreciate how you are handling the situation with Susannah right now."

"Master, they are one in the same."

"Regardless of whether this is true or not, you cannot force this upon her. She has been hurt and things have been hidden from her. She is here for two reasons. One of which you know. The other is for me to know, and the rest of you to find out."

"Godric."

"No, Eric. You must listen to me. Do whatever you wish to return her to her _normal _state as you so call it, but do not continue to question me on my decisions. I have more information that I have sworn to secrecy and therefore cannot share with you. And in this matter, I feel it will only cloud your judgment further. You are being irrational, something which I quite clearly remember teaching you not to be."

I saw his blonde head bow. "I do not agree to what you are doing, Godric. And I refuse to allow you to share blood with Soo – with her."

"I did not say that was my plan did I."

"But –"

"No. You interrupted me."

"But – "

I slammed my hand against the wall, "You will listen to me, Eric. I will always have your best interest at heart. I had no intention of interfering with your bond with Sookie, it is something sacred. You will need to convince her to once again either open the bond to you, or share blood with you again. And if she were to rather share her abilities with you, I will allow this as well. As long as there is a somewhat monitor on her by one of us, I do not care how it is executed."

"You think the bond remains."

"Eric. You know as well as I do that it still exists. There is no way to destroy a blood bond. I do not know what mind trick Niall played on her, but Sookie is still there. So Eric, will you continue to fight me, or will you fight _for _her?

It was a humorous thing to see my son gawking.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Susannah's POV**

I was slouched in a booth at Hooligan's on my third beer. My back rested against the cool wall and my legs were propped across the seat. I lazily swayed my head to the beat playing in the club as I watched the strippers gyrate around the poles. It had been awhile since I had any alcohol and before it would have been ruining my telepathic skills. But right now, it felt good to let loose. Claude was in the back disciplining his new employees; I always knew he'd be a good leader.

I felt his void before I saw him. I pushed at Claude's mind. _Eric is here. Do not come out here. _

_I don't get to see this scrumptious peace of – _

_Claude._

_Fine._

I motioned for another drink as he sat down.

"Surprised to see me, wife?"

A good looking blonde waiter brought over my good friend Jose, but instead of letting him pour my shot I grabbed the whole bottle. I took four long pulls and found comfort in the burning sensation going down my throat.

I rolled my head to the side and offered him the bottle. Eric looked the same as always in his dark jeans, black tank top, and black leather jacket. His signature eyebrow raised; before it seemed sexy now it just seemed like a challenge.

"You don't want any tequila, _dear husband?_"

"Perhaps you should take that necklace off if you are going to call me that." His sneer showed no hints of a suggestion.

"Don't tell me what to do." I swallowed more of the brown liquid. "What can I do for you?"

"At this point, drink some water." Eric was still eyeing the necklace like it was the plague.

I ripped it off and threw it on the table between us, the silver clattering noisily to our sensitive supernatural hearing. Each clang on the wood countertop sent a shiver through my body and it almost hurt.

"What is it," I gestured at the piece of jewelry.

"You do not know, and yet you wear it?"

"I didn't know what the ceremonial knife was, and yet I gave it to you." Another swig.

"Pointing out your naivety does not help your case."

"Solidifying your manipulations does not help yours."

Eric growled in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This is like an engagement ring for the Fae."

My nostrils flared. There was something bubbling under the surface threatening to break my control on the mask I had on my scent. I could feel my hands about to light up and I tried to stand, but the alcohol's effects finally made its presence known.

"I must go." I was in the middle of teleportation when I felt the hand on my wrist.

As soon as I had landed I ripped my arm away; it had felt like it was on fire and the bubbling began once again. I groaned and grabbed the side of my head. I tried to pop away from Eric once again, but I felt too weak to do anything. This was not the alcohol, this was something else. I tried to wrack my brain, but everything was moving too slow.

If I ignored the bubbling, and the throbbing of my heart and the impact Eric's presence was having on my psyche I felt an itching in my brain. Somebody was calling me.

_Susannah! SOOKIE!MY SISTER! Breandan's faction. THEY WERE IN HOOLIGAN'S! THEY HAVE ME!_

Too confused I spoke aloud, "Claude?"

I fell to my knees in agony my hands fisting into my hair. Nonononononono this could not be happening. We had just gotten here and I had already fucked up.

Suddenly, big hands were cradling my face and beautiful blue orbs were looking down at me.

"Sookie! What is the matter?!"

There were too many voices and I couldn't get my shields back up. Everything was coming at me at once, but I could feel Claude's pain. My essence that I had left with him was screaming for me to save him as his torture began.

"What can I do! Your skin is blistering and your ears are bleeding. Sookie, please talk to me!" Eric's voice was pleading.

"Iron." I whispered as I tried to visualize the blonde waiter who had given me the open bottle of tequila.

* * *

**Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**If you reviewed on the last chapter you may have issues reviewing for this one. Doesn't mean you shouldn't try.**

* * *

Eric was trying to keep me still as I writhed in pain on the grass. I knew he was about to use his vampire strength to restrain me when my eyes started to glow.

"Eric," I gasped, "get away from me. I can't – my power is going to – " I couldn't finish before I let out a blood curdling scream. My insides were being melted on the inside by the iron poison. How could I be so stupid?

"I am not going to leave you here to die." _Again. _The unsaid word hung in the air between us.

"We can't stay here. They clearly have been watching me since I entered this realm. Oh god, it hurts."

Eric walked up to me and tried to pick me up, but the movement had me screaming and his face flinched at my ear piercing screams.

"Just. Here grab my hand," I rasped.

Luckily for me, the irons effects on my body were already giving me pain so I could ignore my heart clenching as Eric's large hand intertwined with mine. I had forgotten how soft and smooth his long fingers were and all the power he had within this one hand.

"Sookie, stay with me." I hadn't realized I had shut my eyes and my breathing had gotten shallow.

"Eric, please don't let my scent attract others. I won't be able to contain my fae scent anymore."

Before Eric could voice his concerns or even act surprised about the trust I was putting in him, I had popped us into the vestibule of Godric's mansion. I heard fangs snap down all around us and I caught a glimpse of Eric crouched in front of my prone body before my body lurched and I vomited. And suddenly everything was black.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Help her!" Eric's voice roared, awakening me from my unconscious.

"You better calm the fuck down vampire. I cannot touch royalty without consent. Unlike you I respect the Brigant's."

Eric's responding growl helped me fully awaken and open my eyes. The pain was still radiating through my body and I felt like my limbs were sludge and my skin was melting off my body.

"Ludwig. Help please," my hand waved helplessly in the air.

My eyelids were fluttering as I tried to stay awake when I felt the tickling again.

_Sookie…he is trying to trap you. Don't. Don't come for me._

And then there was nothing but mind numbing pain as Claude was tortured and my body convulsed. My body was jumping off the surface I was laying on and I must have knocked Ludwig onto the floor because she started to curse in Elf.

"Vampire! Restrain her before I kill her myself!"

"What about respecting the Brigant royalty?"

You had to love his sarcasm in the moment. But really, now?

I felt Eric running his hands up my arms, and my skin tingled at the contact until he had grasped my shoulders.

"Sookie, look at me."

I was swimming in black and all I wanted was to gather my strength and find Claude. I didn't want to imagine what they were doing to him and I didn't want to confront whatever was going on with my heart as I considered the consequences of his death. I had denied it long enough, that stupid clenching of my heart. And I knew that if I lost my brother I would lose my sanity. So I fought by grasping onto the sound of Eric's voice like it was my lifeline.

"Susannah."

"What?" Eric was confused, it was nice.

"My name is Susannah," I grunted as the pain reverberated through my body again, "didn't we discuss this already?"

"Good to see you two still would rather flirt then confront your problems."

"Pamela, did you bring what I asked?"

Ludwig stabbed me with something and I slammed my fist against the wooden table underneath me. I heard it start to creak. We were in Godric's study again, but he was nowhere to be seen. I could feel more voids surrounding his home than I did earlier and they all felt like they were on high alert. Accept for one, it was in the basement of the building and seemed to be moving erratically. I focused my attention and zoned in on the small void, indicating its youth. Jason? Opening my mind I was shocked by what I heard.

_Where was she? Need to protect her. Love her. Faerie. Smell Faerie. Need to control my bloodlust. That's what Pam had said before she left. Why does she always leave me? What did she say, she could feel when I needed her, but I needed to learn because she couldn't focus when I was being so crazy. But I needed to get to her. Needed to be near her. Love her so much._

I withdrew gasping at his intense emotions to whomever he seemed to love so much. It seemed familiar, like a part of another life. The pain distracted me once more. My body was in so much pain it couldn't stay focused long enough until I felt Eric grab my face between his hands and go nose to nose to me.

"Sookie, Doctor Ludwig can't do anything for you. She says you know what you need. Tell us. Tell me. We'll get whatever you need. I had Pam retrieve your necklace, will it help?" His eyes were frantic as he searched my face.

His cool hands and breath were a relief to my overheating body and I closed my eyes again to revel in the momentary relief his presence was giving me. For the first time in awhile I was glad to have someone touching me, even if it was him.

"Sookie! Focus."

"Pam," I gestured for her to come closer to me. Eric shifted slightly so she could peer down at me.

"You've been back for a few hours, and look how much trouble you already are, Princess." Pam smirked at me.

I had forgotten how beautiful she was; her makeup flawless and her clothes costing more than my old farmhouse. And oh how I had missed her snark.

"Place the necklace in my hand and then you both need to get out."

"The fuck you think I'm leaving this room – "

I cut off Eric's rant with a shaky palm, "Whatever. You'll need to control yourself, but Pam, please leave. Go take care of my brother or something. I think he needs you."

"If you say so, Princess." Pam winked at me. No matter how nonchalant she acted, I could see the worry in her eyes and also, something else, so I opened my mind.

_Don't do this to him again._

I shivered at the silent threat and instead focused on the necklace Preston gave me. With the last of my remaining energy I called for him, hoping that holding an item of his possession would help me. My hands were starting to glow and I only hoped it worked because I was waning, like a candle at the end of its wick. _Preston help me. Please. Preston Preston Preston! _There was a bright light and he was there standing above me. Before I could say anything there was a crash as Eric threw him into the wall.

Preston laughed as he popped away from Eric and to my side. I knew he had frozen Eric because everything was silent as Preston looked down at me with his glowing green eyes. He stroked my hair out of my face.

"Oh my Susannah. What have they done? I will take you to what you need, if you'll let me?" He gestured at my body with his hands and I just closed my eyes in assent.

Preston picked me up bridal style and shifted me gently as I whimpered in pain. I looked over at Eric and his eyes were furious. I could tell he wanted to kill Preston, but I needed the sun and only Preston could take me there fast enough.

"It's okay, Eric. We'll be right back, I promise." Eric's frozen state deteriorated right as we started to teleport out, but he wasn't fast enough to grab us. I flinched as I caught a last glimpse of his face as he watched me disappear in Preston's arms.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"We're lucky it's the longest day of the solstice here." Preston said from beside me as we laid in the sunlight.

We were in Alaska. I don't know why this was his first thought out of all the places in the world to take me, but there was sunlight and that is what I needed.

"Will it still be night time when we return to Louisiana?" Eric's face flashed in my mind again.

"It depends on how long it takes me to get all of the iron out of your body," he grazed his hand up my arm.

Preston had basic knowledge of the healing processes, but it was really Claude who was gifted. Hopefully that helped him in his current predicament. I sighed as Preston's glowing hands continued to travel all along the body, slowly removing the toxic metal from my bloodstream. I knew he was concentrating hard so he didn't accidentally start removing my blood so I remained silent and let my mind wander.

How did this happen? They had Claude, which meant they must know my association because why else would they take him. If this was the case I needed to warn Godric that he was under watch. There was something wrong here though, how could they have moved so fast unless they were warned of our arrival, or they were posted outside of the portal. But its location is constantly changing so again, there must be a traitor in our midst. I would need to return to the land surrounding the portal, but stealthily so as not to have a repeat of tonight. I couldn't go in guns blazing to get Claude without the correct information, that kind of recklessness is what hurt Sookie in the past and I'd be damned if I went back to old habits.

I knew now that with Preston's presence Eric was going to be even harder to deal with and Preston wouldn't want to leave either. I wonder how long until they were measuring how far they could piss. This was beside the point; they were not going to get in the way of my mission especially now, with so much more at stake. My heart throbbed as I once again thought about what would happen if I lost Claude. But why take him? What did that accomplish other than making me extremely angry, not something they would want. Unless it was a distraction, but from what? I needed to speak my mind with someone level headed. I need to talk to Godric again.

My body was feeling a lot better and I hadn't noticed that Preston had stopped and was propped on his elbow staring down at me. He was softly grazing my cheek with the tips of his fingers as if he was trying to memorize my face.

"Why did you take the necklace off? I would have come faster if you had left it on." Preston's voice broke the silence.

"Why didn't you tell me what it was?"

"Touché." His hand was now moving across my collar bones. "Are you going to put it back on?"

"I don't…Preston I'm not – " Someone was calling me. It felt like my brain was vibrating by the urgency of their calls. I grabbed Preston's hand and popped toward the calls.

I was still holding Preston's hand when we appeared in front of Eric pacing in a room I had not seen before. There were books lining the walls up to the ceiling and one gigantic desk in the center. Sitting at the desk was Godric, sitting as the epitome of calm. He was humming quietly and drumming his fingers on the table. However, Eric was glaring at us fangs down, muscles tense and ragged breathing.

"You think you can just leave without a word?!" He bellows at me.

"Eric you aren't my keeper." I could feel Preston smirking so I nudged him with my elbow.

_Preston, this is so not the time._

_But it's funny. _His internal laughter tickled my brain.

I was failing at containing my serious look. My god was he making me smile? Where was Claude for this phenomenon? Oh right, being held prisoner and tortured by some unknown enemy. My mirth was gone.

I released Preston's hand and rubbed the back of my neck, "I've been trying to sort all of this out, but I just can't find any rhyme or reason to all that's happened and I know it's only thirty minutes till dawn. Godric, I'd really like to discuss this with you and get your thoughts as well as finish our conversation about the requirements of my stay in your area."

"Yes, tomorrow night would work fine. I'd rather not be weakened by the bleeds. I would appreciate if you and your…friend stayed on the premises as I have heightened security and we no longer know who is an ally or enemy."

Eric snorted in Preston's direction and I rolled my eyes. Seriously, they might as well just whip them out here.

"Enough, Eric. Please show them to the guest room. And Susannah, we'll meet in the dining room at first dark, we have much to discuss." Godric rose from his chair and I noticed a slight limp in his walk as he left the room. Where did he go tonight? Much to discuss indeed.

The tension mounted as soon as Godric left the giant library. Eric and Preston were glaring at each other and I felt like they were considering branding me.

I sighed heavily, "Eric Northman this is Preston Pardloe, my _friend."_

Eric smirked and stuck his hands in his pockets, "Well my _bonded_, let me show you to the guest rooms."

Preston chuckled, "Bonded, huh? Didn't seem that way all those times she was screaming my – "

I blasted Preston across the room before he could finish that sentence. Eric's fangs were down again and I thought he was going to rip out Preston's heart and use it as a sippy cup.

"Enough. I don't have time to deal with your childish antics. I belong to nobody. And frankly I could care less about either of your feelings or did you forget that Claude is in the hands of the enemy? It's unbelievable how idiotic people get when their emotions get in the way."

Preston and Eric shared a quick glance before we all walked out of the room and up the grand stair case to the guest rooms. They were massive and I shook my head at the unnecessary spending of the rich.

"The guest rooms are all along this hall. Feel free to roam around, but as Godric said it would probably be best if you didn't leave the area."

"I think we'll be okay with one room, don't you Susannah?" Preston put his arm around my shoulders.

"Seriously, Preston?" I punched him in the side of the arm.

Eric didn't say anything, he just walked away. I could see the tensing of his shoulders as he descended the stairs. My heart started to beat rapidly as I watched him walk away.

"Susannah?"

"Please go sleep in your own room, Preston. And stop instigating with Eric. We need him if we are going to save Claude. I don't have time for this nonsense."

"You still love him." It wasn't a question.

"Don't use words I don't understand."

"Oh, cut the bullshit. You can pretend all you want, but I know you, whether you want to admit it or not." Preston walked down the hall and slammed a door behind him.

I grabbed my chest as my heart palpitated painfully. I hugged the wall and slowly shuffled into the room. I barely made it to the bed before I blacked out.

0-0-0-0-0-0

_Sookie! Why are you here? Wake up, oh god. He can't find you here. _

_**Claude? Why is everything so dark? Why can't I see you?**_

_I don't know how, but you must have passed out and telepathically entered my unconscious. Did you know you could do that?_

_**Nope. This is new. Where are you? **_

_You can't come here this is what they were waiting for. There are wards all around this place, wherever this is._

_**I'm so sorry this is my fault. I wish I could see you.**_

_It's probably for the best that you cannot._

_**Is that you gasping? And what is that dripping noise? **_

_Nothing. It's…nothing. You can't stay long. Someone here is telepathic. You need to be careful. And if it's a lost cause, don't you come here for me. This is going to be the only time I support your lack of emotions._

_**Don't tell me what to do, brother.**_

_How did you get your light in me?_

_**I shot you into a lake.**_

_Bitch._

_**You enjoy me.**_

_I do. I love you deeply. Do not get yourself hurt for me. Promise me._

_**No.**_

_Dammit, Sookie._

_**What did you just call me?**_

_Sorry. It's just, for some reason with you here I can feel you more. I don't know if it's your soul calling to my empathy, but I know what your soul needs. _

_**It's fine, everyone in this realm keeps slipping and calling me it anyways. I don't know what's going on with me, Claude. It hurts. And I need you. And I need to save you. I'm so sorry.**_

_Stop it. You need to – Oh god! They are coming. Get out now! _

There was suddenly a pushing on my brain and I was awake with tears streaming down my face. I don't know how long he was going to be able to hang on. There was numbness in my chest different from my emotionless state of the past. What was happening to me? I wiped angrily at my face as I felt a void approaching my door. The knocking sounded hesitant.

I got up shakily and opened the door to see Eric. His whole frame took up the door as he had both hands on either side of the opening. His head was bent low and he was staring at me and sniffing.

"Were you crying?"

I waved his concern away, "I apologize I hadn't realized that the sun had set let me just change and freshen up."

"Sookie, or Susannah," I turned to face him, "We need to talk. I understand that right now is not a good time, but there are too many issues getting in the way of us working together."

I rubbed my face roughly, "Yes, probably. I promise after the Claude thing is at least discussed and a plan is implemented for it. But right now, Eric I can't do this."

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Evade all you want. You aren't getting away from me again."

As I watched him walk away again for the second time in less than 12 hours my heart clenched and my knees wanted to buckle.

* * *

**Thank you for you continued support. Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Didn't proofread, sorry. I own nothing.**

**Sookie's thoughts are bolded and in italics. Hope that's not too confusing.**

* * *

The dining room was painted crimson and the furniture was all black oak. It definitely looked like a vampire dined in here. The chandelier took up a huge expanse of the ceiling and was the only light in the room. The wall was lined by windows; good thing no vampire rested in here. Godric was sitting at the large oak table with his hands clasped. He appeared to be more pale than usual. Since I arrived late I was not able to further investigate his limp.

"Please sit."

Eric and Preston started to move behind me.

"Can we talk alone, Godric."I didn't have to turn around to know that Eric was raising his golden eyebrow.

"If you think that will be best." Godric tilted his head down slightly and then suddenly, we were alone. "I have a feeling we won't be alone for long."

He waved me off before I could question what he meant. "The first requirement of you being here is you must take either my blood or Eric's. Eric seems to think he knows you so well, but you are different person and we have never met." I opened my mouth to protest, but he continued, "My trust is earned, not gained."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I guess we'll have to find a way to have Niall send a replacement won't we." I appreciated that he was being straight with me. "Do not confuse me with Eric, while I care for my child deeply, at this moment you hold no place in my life and are quite expendable."

"I would expect nothing different."

"You need to decide before we continue with the next part. I want to have a way to ensure that you are not lying."

I shut my eyes and considered my options. I should have predicted that this would happen and while I had read books on blood bonds in Niall's library, I still had not quite mastered how to manipulate them. I would just have them kill me and send a replacement if it wasn't for Claude. I sighed audibly. Which would be worse? Obviously Godric has the ability to remain objective, but did I really trust him any more than I could trust Eric? At least I knew or used to know, Eric. My heart fluttered and I coughed in surprise. Now I knew why Godric said we wouldn't be alone for long.

"How much do I have to take?"

"It depends. Eric has obviously already had your blood, so one drop would reignite the bond."

"The bond does not – "

"Do not continue to spout these lies off to me. Niall may have told you that a bond could be destroyed, but you should not believe the conniving words of a Fae." Godric observed me for a minute, "I am going to assume that you have already come to the conclusion that the bond is still there as your face remains impassive."

So Godric does know more than he is letting on, of course. "Or maybe I just do not care."

"So many lies." Godric gave me _the _smirk.

"I choose, Eric."

"Naturally." Before I could make a snappy response, Eric was by my side.

"Master?"

"Sooke has decided to – "

"Please excuse my interruption, gentleman. But to be fair, I would rather exchange blood than it just be me taking blood." Eric and Godric looked surprised by my request.

"And what do you serve to gain from this?" Eric did always ask the good questions.

"If you can feel me, I want to feel you." I rolled my eyes as Eric waggled his brows at my comment.

Godric interrupted our stare down, "If this is what you want and Eric consents then carry on." There was something in his tone; excitement?

Eric snapped his fangs down when I pulled a dagger from underneath my dress. "I'd rather you not bite me."

Eric pricked his finger with a fang while I did the same with my dagger. He stuck his finger out and raised his eyebrow as if he was challenging me. I took his finger into my mouth and I felt like I'd been electrocuted. My hair stood on end and my heart started to beat double the speed as Eric's blood made its way into my system. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down as I felt something being awakened inside of me that had been dormant for a long time. I wasn't going to put a name to it and I was no longer going to even acknowledge it. I opened my eyes just as Eric took my index finger into his mouth. I exhaled sharply when I felt his tongue coaxing the blood out of the digit, and he groaned. Our eyes met and I felt like my insides were on fire. He had yet to stop sucking on my finger and I swear my libido started to do the salsa. I couldn't look away from him and I gasped again as my heart seized.

Godric cleared his throat and the trance was broken. I quickly pulled my finger away from Eric and looked to the corner of the room, trying to calm my beating heart. This is something that Claude would dissect and bother me about. _Claude. _I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I needed to get myself together. This is why I didn't want Eric to be here, or my, dare I think it, my emotions to get in the way. I turned my attention back to Godric, he looked amused. But Eric didn't look any better than I did. His hands were gripping the edges of the table and his knuckles were becoming white.

I didn't have time to wonder what he could sense from me. "I would like to go Hooligans."

"We're not done yet. I need to know what you can do as well as what happened last night."

"What I can _do?" _Where was this insolence coming from?

"Evasions." Eric interrupted us. Again with this line?

"Look, if Eric comes with me he can observe and make sure I'm not gallivanting and being a bad little Fae." Eric smirked at me, but I continued. "He can report back to you and then you'll know everything that I can _do."_

Godric drummed his fingers on the table, "Fine, but you must take him with you _everywhere." _I wanted to make a retort about the ladies room, what the hell was going on with me?

"Agreed."

"And last night? Who is this _Preston _to you? What was the poison? How were you healed? Where did you go?" Eric was firing questions off left and right.

"I do not know exactly what happened last night, hence why we are going to go to Hooligans and investigate." I was exasperated by all the holdups. "Preston is a friend and he has basic knowledge of healing techniques. He knew to come because I called for him just like you called for me when Preston teleported us to Alaska. He took me there so I could bask in the sunlight of the solstice. The sky fae heal in the sunlight." I didn't like revealing this fact to them, but I needed to earn Godric's trust.

"What is the significance of Hooligans?" I didn't want to bring Claude into this, but I now had no choice.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "My brother called me. They took him and they are torturing him. I want to, no I need to find him and save him."

"Jason has not left Pam's sight. She would know if he was taken." Eric was confused.

"That vampire is nothing to me, he is not my brother." Eric flinched at this comment, "Claude Crane owns Hooligans. He is fae and one of Niall Brigant's grandchildren. And I consider him my brother."

"So not only is this faction of Breandan's followers causing an issue in my area, but they have committed a blood offense against the Brigant line?" Godric was too calm.

"Niall will do nothing over this. Claude and I are black sheep. As long as his oath to you is repaid, it does not matter what happens to us." Eric growled at my comment.

I stood up, "Can we go now?"

"I expect updates." Godric got up from the table and exited from a door at the corner of dining room. While he was not limping, he was definitely walking slower.

Eric was sitting and looking expectantly at me. "Just a second."

Concentrating I found Preston's mind and tickled it. He teleported to me within seconds and immediately began playing with my hair causing a growl from Eric behind me. His hair was wet and he smelled like fresh cut grass, I inhaled deeply and Preston smiled at me. I opened my mind to him.

_**Preston, I need you to go to the portal opening Claude and I came through and observe the area. I need scents and if you can get anything from the creatures around it let me know. And also, if you can be discreet, find out where Godric went last night.**_

_Anything for you, my Susannah. I do not like you going off with this Northman._

_**I can take care of myself.**_

_Something is off about you. Are you alright? Did I not heal you fully?_

_**I'm just worried about Claude. Please go. And if anything happens, call me. **_

Preston drew me to him and kissed my forehead. He popped away before I could push him away.

"He makes you happy," Eric's voice broke the silence.

"What?"

"I can feel you now." Eric sounded pained.

"I don't feel anything." My voice became higher at the end of my sentence, I wasn't sure anymore.

"And what if I told you that I wanted to rip off all of your clothes and take you on this table like I did on every table of Fangtasia on our anniversary. And then find a chair so we could reenact what we did to my throne. Do you still feel nothing?"

My heart was beating ten miles a minute and I knew my panties were wet. Physically, Eric was always able to get a reaction out of me. My body would always be his fiddle. But I still felt nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Eric's fangs snapped down, "I can smell your arousal, and I can feel it."

"Eric, I can't feel any emotion. I'm…empty."

Eric grabbed my face with his palms and stared at me, "Confusion. Despair. Worry. You feel none of this?"

I shook my head. "Niall, he has done this to you!" My heart clenched at his comment.

"What was that?" Eric was looking at my chest just above where his eyes used to travel.

"Nothing, it was nothing."

"Why are you lying to me? I felt your pain!" Eric's broad shoulders were tense.

"Please calm down. It doesn't mean anything and this revelation doesn't change anything. Can we please focus on the bigger issue?"

"Evasive."

"Will you please stop saying that to me!"

"I'm going to fix you and get my Sookie back."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, "You still don't know when to give up."

"You still don't know how to believe in me," he murmured as I teleported to Hooligans.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hooligans was in full swing when we arrived. I don't know why I assumed that Claude's absence would stop it.

"So what is our plan?" Eric was dressed in his usual black tank top, dark jeans, boots and a leather jack. I however, was not ready to go in a club.

"Just a second." I visualized a strapless short black dress with fabric smooth to the touch and black fuck me pumps. And after a brief moment I was dressed in my outfit of choice.

Eric's whistling brought me out of my concentration, "And what do you call this power?"

"Transformation. I can only do clothes, weapons, and a few other inanimate objects. Preston can transform himself completely." I ignored Eric's ogling, "We need to find the bartender who served me the tequila. It was laced with iron. I doubt he'll be here again, which is why we are going to need to talk to the patrons and not draw attention to ourselves. And if you smell a Fae, tell me." I tapped the side of my head and started to walk into the club.

_Are we going to divide and conquer?_

It felt weird to hear Eric in my head. _**It would work the best. Not to mention the men are not going to approach me if you are attached to my side.**_

Eric's void turned green, but I ignored him and started to head to the bar. It was weird to be in such a loud place with so much bodily contact, but I continued anyways. I flashed smiles at any of the men who looked my way; they needed to feel at ease around me. When I finally squeezed up to the bar I set my arms on it and used them to push my breasts up. I opened up my mind and caressed the brain of the bartender; he immediately looked over at me and smiled.

He had dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and a dimple chin. His black t-shirt was tight and I could see his muscles. His name tag read Tad.

_Down girl. _Eric's growl in my head made me chuckle.

I twirled my long blonde hair in between my fingers and smiled at him through my long lashes, "Hi Tad. Can you tell me where I can find the bartender from last night? He took my car keys from me because I was too drunk to drive." I licked my lips as I stared in his eyes.

"He. Umm. He's on. Outside. Break." Tad stuttered and gulped many times. I was scared I had caressed his brain too heavily.

"Have a shot on me," I pushed away from the bar.

Large hands grabbed my waist and pulled me into a hard body. I froze and was about to go on the defense when Eric's voice started in my head again.

_It's me. Calm._

We were dancing now, our hips moving together in perfect sync to the loud song playing in the background. I could feel something else hard against me.

_**Is there a reason for this? **_

Eric spun me around and pulled me flush against him. He looked around quickly and then directed his piercing blue eyes to mine. He moved his hand across my cheek and felt at the point tip of my ear as he placed his palm on the back of my head. Eric was gliding his nose across my throat like he was trying to focus.

_**Eric!**_

_Mmmmm. Don't look. Fae in the back corner of the club. Smells so good._

So he was trying to use my scent to ignore theirs. I gasped as Eric's other hand slid up my thigh and to my ass.

_**Are you just using this as an excuse to grope me?**_

_Hmm?_

I rolled my eyes and pushed my hand up the front of Eric's tank top until I reached a spot on his right side just beneath his nipple. I pinched it and Eric jolted to attention. I wondered how many other vampires had ticklish spots.

_Starting something you want to finish in the bathroom?_

_**We are here for Claude! Pay attention.**_

_I am making sure they don't notice you. I don't think you realize you glow. While you may be able to mask your scent and hide your pointy ears behind your long hair, you are recognizable and move with the grace of a Fae. This way they do not recognize us and I get to…reacquaint myself with you._

I rolled my eyes again, but continued to dance with Eric. I moved my hands around his neck and placed my face against his chest as we moved to the beat. I opened my mind carefully in case any of these Fae were telepathic and began to monitor their movements. I could sense that they were curious and could feel something was off about some of the patrons, but they couldn't pinpoint that it was Eric and I. I took the risk of trying to see into their thoughts.

_Would have thought the other one would have shown up here, he did say she would kick our ass. Boss said to monitor the club though, but if nothing is going on I want a piece of that redhead over there._

_This is so frustrating. Want to see results. Should have just stayed at the docks and continued to torture the stupid Sky Fae. They didn't need me to take care of the stupid bartender. Next time they can go without me._

_Something's not right. Someone else is here. But we don't know what she looks like. What is that, is there someone reading my – _

I pulled back from their thoughts just before I was found out. I could sense that he was going to figure me out soon though so I did the only thing I could think of to blend in with the gyrating bodies around us. I grabbed Eric's face in between my hands and kissed him.

I knew Eric was surprised, but he wasn't going to waste the opportunity as he pulled me closer and was caressing my bare neck and collar bone. His tongue licked the seam of my lips and I gasped in surprise. Eric tilted our heads to get better access to my mouth and if he kept this up my hands were going to light up like a Christmas tree and they'd definitely notice us then.

Eric started to sense my discomfort and moved his kisses to my jaw and then stopped and stuck his nose in my hair.

_They are gone. Sookie? Did you hear me? Are you okay._

I was not. My heart was beating too fast for me to breathe and something inside my brain felt like it was pushing against a brick wall to get out. I needed fresh air, my brain was going haywire. I could feel Eric picking me up bridal style and explaining to the people around us that I had had too much to drink. We were moving fast, and then we were in the alleyway. Eric pressed his hand to my forehead and helped me lean against the wall of the club.

"What happened? Did you hear something? Did they do something to you?" Eric demanded.

"They are looking for me, they expected my presence here. Claude is resisting giving my true identity," I smiled at his bullheadedness. "They have him by the docks somewhere, which would make sense if they are torturing him. We can't fight drowning." I shuddered at what I imagined they were doing to him.

"Okay, you answered one question."

"You are what happened! I can't do this," I motioned wildly between us.

"Stop making excuses! I could feel your contentment and happiness and your lo– " Eric's eyes were wild.

"Don't you say it! Listen to me. I can't do this. My body won't let me do this. It feels like its ripping apart from the inside." I was heaving, trying to regain a normal heart rate.

"And what about Preston?"

"What does he have to do with anything?" I really was confused.

"He made it abundantly clear that you have been intimate. You can't do it with me, but you can do it with him?"

"Is that what this is about? You don't want to lose a pissing contest."

"You infuriating woman! We both know I wouldn't lose a pissing contest against that imbecile."

I exhaled heavily, "I need to save my brother."

Eric met my eyes, "And what about Jason?"

I shrugged at him, "What are you getting at?"

"I don't think you realize the magnitude of the events that have happened in the past 12 years."

"I didn't come here to catch up with the old gang."

"No, but maybe that's what you need."

"What I _need_ is to save Claude and help Godric."

"And then what?"

"Then nothing. I will have served my purpose."

"What is that supposed to mean? You will return to Niall?"

"No, I will go nowhere. Perhaps it is time for me to visit Claudine."

"But she is dead. What are you – "

"Enough, Eric. We need to find the bartender from last night and Preston has something to show us." Preston had been calling me for about five minutes now. So impatient.

I knew Eric was unhappy that we did not finish our conversation, but our personal issues are not a priority.

"I do not think finding him will help anything." Eric gestured to a dumpster at the end of the alleyway.

I approached it, the only sounds were my heels clicking against the cement and the flies swarming around the green dumpster. I scrunched up my nose as we got closer. Decay. Great they had killed my poisoner before I could do it myself.

"There is nothing else for us here, let us go see what your precious pretzel has found."

I snorted, "His name is Preston. And no we are not done."

I took small steps and tried not to get any grime on my dress. I reached my arm out and pushed aside a garbage bag covering the bartenders face. His skin was swollen, like he had spent too much time in the water. Or rather, he was drowned. The water fae, of course. I placed two fingers on his forehead and ignored his dull eyes staring back at me like a dead fish at the market. I concentrated on his brain, ah yes there was just a little left.

"Sookie what are you – "

"Shhh!"

From his last memories I could see hands manipulating water to surround his throat and flow into his mouth, suffocating him until he had drowned without actually going anywhere near water. But there was something else, gaps in his mind like he had been…glamoured?

"Oh goodness," I stumbled back into Eric.

"What?"

"Not here." I grabbed Eric and teleported to Preston's location.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Preston was sitting on a fallen tree trunk waiting for us. The shadows of the forest created an eerie picture in the dark woods, like ghosts coming out of the ground because they were mad at us for disturbing their peace. It was almost beautiful.

As soon as we appeared he was by my side, pulling me away from Eric.

"Why do you smell like him?" Preston demanded. This was becoming a pattern in my life where males were involved. I could hear Eric's smirk as I am sure he guessed where my thoughts had gone.

"Enough! What did you find, Preston?"

"We should not discuss this here." I threw my hands up in frustration.

"We might as well wait until we are with Godric," Eric's calm voice echoed around the dark forest.

Preston walked to Eric and pushed him, and then Eric was gone.

"Where the fuck did you send him!" I whisper yelled. I couldn't help it, I felt like we were being watched.

_Why do you smell like him?_

_**Are we not alone?**_

_No. I am sorry, but this is the only way. _

_**What?**_

_You will understand._

Suddenly it felt like I was bludgeoned in the back of the head with an iron hammer. There were voids all around me and I could sense a few Fae as well. I hit the grass hard and then it was dark.

* * *

**Please Review**


	10. Chapter 10

The next chapter of Forever Strong gets gruesome, so sorry. And also sorry because something happens that someone told me they didn't want to happen, but I had been planning on it from the very beginning of the story. And just it was very hard to write. So hard that I didn't even reread what I wrote because I just didn't want to. So again, sorry for the large magnitude of mistakes that I know must be there. **Oh and sorry for the cliffies. I seriously don't plan it, I just get to a point where the chapter tells me its time to be ended.**

On another note, there is as guest reviewer on fanfic who has continuously commented that this Sookie is a bitch. Just for the record, I find these kinds of comments really fun. However, I don't write fufu berry characters, there are plenty of other stories that provides this kind of character and if you don't like what I write, I encourage you to go read the other great stories on fanfic. **Thank you for your continued support.**

* * *

**Eric POV**

One minute I was glowering at _Preston_ and then he pushed me away. And now I was here? I looked around; Godric's mansion? I was right inside the door, why would he send me here? I closed my eyes and tried to sense for Sookie; her mind was in a dull state, unconscious. I could feel pain radiating from her head, they had hit her. I growled roughly, I was going to skin him alive.

"Where is Susannah?" Godric's voice appeared behind me.

"That asshole took her! He is a traitor. We must get back there immediately." Once again I was unable to protect my bonded. I was failing at my job.

"And how did you get here?"

"He pushed me here? I don't really know."

"Was this part of the plan?" Godric was being extremely calm.

"There was no plan. We were just gathering information." My voice held an edge of rage.

"Eric, it's almost dawn. There is nothing we can do right now."

"Can we send the weres?"

"Do you trust anyone to share information right now?"

I fisted my hands through my hair; I could already feel the suns pull. I started to pace in front of the door, pragmatically I would need to wait and plan. And I needed to know something, anything. I closed my eyes and took a deep unnecessary breath. I could still feel her body moving against mine, the way her lips fit to mine and how her hands felt as they caressed my skin. I would never forget the hint of emotions I felt from her even if she was magically tampered with to be incapable of realizing them. I knew Godric was still staring at me, and I met his gaze as I whipped out my phone and placed it next to my ear.

I took a deep breath as I waited for him to pick up. Before his growly voice could start his ranting, "Alcide. Sookie is back and I am in need of a favor."

"Where and when?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I groggily opened my eyes, it was still midday when her pain woke me up. It was a parallel to that night twelve years ago, but instead of being trapped by Victor and his minions, the sun was holding me from going to her. I felt the searing of burnt skin even though it was not mine, and my throat felt hoarse from screaming that was not my own. And then it was there in my head. A slight tickling.

_Eric?_

Even in my head, her voice sounded so weak.

_**Sookie? Where are you?**_

_I can't tell you. Where did Preston send you?_

_**Your traitorous beau sent me back to Godric.**_

There was no response for five minutes and I felt myself falling back into my day rest. Her voice was fading right before I shut my eyes.

_Please listen to what Preston has to say. He is on our side._

_**You are being blinded by your emotions! Tell me where you are right now.**_

_Eric I have no emotions. Listen to – _

And then there was nothing. Each moment I waited I felt a drop of blood drip from my right ear until I reentered the world of the dead.

0-0-0-0-0-0

There was still an hour left before the sun fully set, but at my age, I was able to be up early. I sat on the edge of my bed, elbows planted on my thighs holding up my head that was planted in my palms. If Sookie is right and he was on our side, what purpose did Preston have? I don't know how long I could listen to him before I put his head through a wall; my fang tips were poking out of my mouth at the idea of draining him dry. If Sookie had no emotions she wouldn't really care, right?

My phone blinking shook me out of my thoughts. I had a voicemail from Alcide, I hated hearing his voice:

"Eric, I followed her scent to the wooded area near the cemetery. I can smell her faintly and something else. There is a heavy presence of an extremely sweet smell and I also get two vampers. I tried to follow the vamps smell but they just disappeared with the sweet smell. There is also a large splatter of Sookie's blood, not enough for a bone break, probably a head injury though. I'll continue to try to figure out where they went, but if you need something else let me know. I want her back just as much as you do."

I rolled my eyes; nobody wanted her back as much as I did. Vampires were working with these Fae. Something was not right here. Once again, Sookie's life was put at risk because of the actions of the Vampires. And Niall. Fucking Niall.

I tried to ignore the hole in my chest where Sookie's presence was for twelve years, and then only two days ago it had reignited. Godric had to administer a maker's command to keep me from going ballistic. I didn't know if I should weep at her reappearance or rip her apart for leaving me. Now there was a dull pulse of our recently replenished bond, and my blood was calling for me to save her. I could still get traces of her pain and torture, but right now she seemed unconscious. While it bided her some time, it did take away the opportunity to telepathically communicate with her and get more information. If I focused more, it seemed that her energy was waning. Her fading voice and lack of fight during our brief conversation earlier today was a further indication of this. I rubbed my forehead; I didn't miss worrying about her and constantly thinking she was going to die, but at least she was back. And I'd walk through liquid silver and fire before I let her get away from me again.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Godric, Pam and I were sitting at the dining table waiting for Preston to make an appearance. I needed Pam for her quick thinking and Godric for his ability to restrain me. It wouldn't be helpful if I ripped his throat out before we got any information from him.

I heard the buzzing before I saw it; there was a horsefly weeving through the room until it landed on a chair at the far end of the table.

"I can't stand these annoying creatures. Always buzzing like the vermin in my ear," Pam drawled as she stood up, preparing to kill it.

What had Sookie told me? _Preston can transform himself completely._

"Wait, Pam. I think that is Preston."

She raised her eyebrow at me, "I know you hate him, but I think you could have made up a better insult than that."

I glared at her until she sat back down. As soon as she was seated and a decent distance from the fly perched on the chair, the air almost shimmered. And then Preston was there. I was immediately on him, slamming his face into the table and wrenching his arm behind his back.

"I will drain you where you stand." I growled in his ear.

"You and I both know that I could teleport away from here in a second, leaving you with no information on Susannah." I released him as he said this. "You and I both want the same thing. I'm just not afraid to trust Susannah to take care of herself to do it."

"Don't act like you know _Sookie_, better than I do."

"Don't act like she hasn't changed in the time frame that she has been in Faerie."

"While it's all well and fun to watch you little boys fight over your favorite toy, time is not on our side." Pam's bored tone interrupted our bickering match.

"Can you both sit down and talk this out like gentleman." I snorted at Godric's comment; I didn't consider Preston anything close to a man.

We both sat down and glowered at each other. I motioned for him to talk.

"I saw your wolf friend sniffing out the area from last night, so I can only assume that you already know that there are vampires and fae working together. And we already know that the fae are working to get a rise out of Niall, which they have already accomplished. But I couldn't understand what their purpose was for messing with this kingdom; why Godric's specifically? So I talked to the animals in the woods – "

"You are an animal whisperer too? God you are worse than Bill, at least he had his database."

Preston glared at Pam and then continued, "They saw some vampire conversing with the fae," Godric and I exchanged a glance. "The fae gave him some kind of package and then they left."

"Could you describe the vampire?" Pam asked.

Preston nodded, and suddenly Pam vamped out of the room and returned with a paper and pencil. "Tell me."

Preston closed his eyes, "Tall and lanky, sharp nose, black hair slicked back, beady eyes, and a deep scar along his neck."

I watched over Pam's shoulder as she sketched what Preston said, and the vampire started to look very familiar.

"Oh, he also had a dragon tattoo long his right arm."

"Malcolm Gralleigh." I said out loud.

Everyone turned their heads toward me.

"The Queen of Oklahoma's second?" Godric questioned.

"For fuck's sakes," Pam said.

"What significance does this hold," Preston's questioned.

"And why would we share this information with you? How do we know you are not working for them?" I had received enough information from Preston, "Your usefulness has expired and I'm not entirely sure you aren't double crossing us anyways. For someone who seems to care so much for Sookie it seems odd that you would let her get captured and tortured."I was ready to pounce on Preston.

"This is the only way we can save Claude. We needed to know where they were located, and you can trace Susannah through the bond."

"The only way? You didn't even discuss this with us! You were only called here to play nurse, so please forgive me for not having any trust in you." I steadily rose from my chair and my fangs snapped down; it had been awhile since I had gotten to drain a fairy dry.

"I love her. I would never harm her. And if I was a traitor, why would I send you back to Godric and then give you all of this information?"

My nostrils flared as he used that four letter word, "Maybe you are distracting us so we do not catch you."

"What do I need to do to prove myself to you?" Preston was completely at ease, lounging in the dining chair.

"Take me to her."

"And what will that accomplish other than setting you on a rampage to save her? I have heard how irrational you get when it comes to her."

I growled out at him, "You don't know anything about me."

"No, but Niall does."

Godric stopped me from running across the room and snapping his neck. "You keep questioning what he serves to gain from helping us, but what does he gain by betraying us. You are letting your emotions cloud your thoughts again, Eric."

"And what exactly was your plan to save, Claude?" Pam interrupted the testosterone filled stare down.

"I would trade places with him, and Susannah could teleport them both out of there." Preston said it like it was simpler than adding two plus two.

"Because you can transform into anything," I said quietly.

"Exactly."

"And how is Sookie going to get out of there? She isn't at exactly her prime strength and how are we going to make the switch?" I didn't want to trust Preston.

"Do you remember how I pushed you last night? I can do the same with Claude. And if need be you can be a distraction and get Sookie out."

"Why sacrifice yourself?"

"Because I love her and I refuse to let her stay there and be tortured. I will not let anything stop me from getting to her, not even vampires." Preston stared at me, and I knew he was alluding to how I couldn't save Sookie from Neave and Lochlan.

I looked at Godric, "I do not like this. There is no guarantee that he is telling the truth."

"I will take his blood." Pam said with her fangs on display, "Then I will know if he is lying or hiding something."

"What if he has poisoned his blood?" I asked. Why was everyone so easy to trust him?

"We can keep spouting off what ifs all night, Eric. I can see you are chomping at the bit to save her. If he has poisoned his blood then you can give me blood and I'll be fine. I am not Bill who has nobody to save him. Besides, what's life without a little risk?" Pam licked her lips and stared at Preston.

Godric had his hands clasped and was staring at a spot on the table, "Eric if the Queen of Oklahoma was not involved I would say we need to take some time to think about this. But I'm worried about what her role plays in all of this, not to mention how long your bonded will be able to survive in her presence. We both know her feelings toward Susannah. Time is not on our side, but then again maybe rushing in their fangs blazing is exactly what I want." He was silent for a minute, "A lot of this is relying on what Preston is saying, and there is only one way to truly see if he is being honest. If you agree to this plan, then I would say we need to take Pam's offer."

I can feel through the maker's bond that Pam has no objections to this and is more than excited to help. Every cell in my body is telling me not to trust Preston, but I know a large part of it has to do with his relationship with Sookie. But she told me he was on our side, and at this point we don't really have any other options. I need her back.

"Fine. We will move within the hour. If we don't get her back, it will be your head fairy."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Sookie POV**

I had been in an out of consciousness since cutting my telepathic ties with Eric. I was too scared that they would be able to use me to find him and I couldn't risk that. The wound on my head had clotted, but the force they used to incapacitate me was having detrimental effects on my health. I couldn't see clearly and I could barely raise my head. They were keeping me in a dark shipping container so I couldn't use the sun to heal myself. I knew Claude was near, I could feel him, but he had been unconscious since I arrived, wherever this was. I tried probing at his mind, but all I got back was a dull echo of pain; I didn't know how much time he had left.

I struggled against my bonds for hours, the iron cuffs burning into my skin with each of my frantic movements. I couldn't see anything around me, but they must have had large iron blocks in the container because my light seemed to completely diminish from my body. I didn't even have the ability to send my thoughts to Eric anymore. We were in one hell of a pickle. I hoped that Preston loved me as much as he said he did, or we would never get out of here alive and I would feel like an imbecile for putting my trust in him.

I stopped moving when I heard keys jangling. I squinted my eyes as the door was opened and the dim lights hit my eyes; it was too dark outside. They knew I wouldn't be able to heal myself, they had planned for this. I tried to muster up my strength, to fight them as they came towards me, but the iron continued to dig into my flesh and all my energy was depleted.

"Oh is the tasty little cupcake awake? This will make things so much more fun." I jumped as the deep voice's cold hands touched my skin.

Cold hands. A vampire? A vampire was helping the fae. I took a deep breath, this wasn't a pickle anymore, this was deep shit. Preston where are you.

The unknown vampire put a bag over my head, unchained me, and I fell to the ground of the container. I shivered; when had they removed my clothes and left me in my underwear?

"Don't worry sweetie, Malcolm is going to take good care of you." He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I tried to kick at him and head butt him, but he punched me in the kidney. "Such a sweet little thing, we're going to have a fun night." Malcolm's arm was smoothing across the curves of my right side.

I shuddered as I remembered another man's hands moving across my body and another one taking my virginity under false pretenses. I wanted to throw up.

I had to shut my eyes as we opened a large warehouse. In the background I could hear the to and fro of the ocean waves as they hit a dock and the sides of boats. The constant swish of the waves was soothing and I almost slipped back into unconsciousness when I heard his voice.

"You don't need her! Let her go!" Claude's voice rang out.

I wanted to open my eyes as I felt my body being thrown against an iron pole. It sizzled into my back and I kept mouth shut to muffle my shriek. I refused to let them watch me suffer. The iron chains latched me onto the burning metal and I wanted to cry out in agony. I opened my eyes and tried to look at my torturers, but everything was dim and blurry. I could smell my burning flesh, but all I wanted was my eyes to focus. To look at Claude so I could lie and tell him that everything was going to be okay.

"Susannah, can you hear me?" Claude's voice was raspy and weak, "Why can't she open her eyes?"

A woman's voice rang out, "We poured lemon juice in her lovely blue eyes. Who knows when or if she'll ever even get her sight back? It's really quite unfortunate; I mean I'm sure these eyes are what captivate all the men to chase after her."

"You fucking bitch!" I screamed at her.

"Malcolm, get the bottle." I could hear the sharp clicking of heels on the floor approach me.

"Oh god, please don't do this to her. Stop! STOP!" Claude was wheezing.

"For the love of god. Malcolm shut him up." I tried to turn my gaze to where Claude was located, but I couldn't see him, but I could just barely see a woman standing in front of me.

Her hair was red and went far down her shoulders. She was tall and I could just barely see a long purple gown. I couldn't keep my head still as I tried to compensate for my diminished eyesight. And then there was a cool hand pushing my hair behind my ear.

"Look, there they are." They mystery woman flicked the point of my ear. "You think Eric was still want you now that you are part of the enemy species. Although you do smell absolutely delicious." I reared back as her fangs snapped down.

"Who are you," I snarled at her.

"So feisty. That's not how you talk to royalty, you of all people should know that, princess. But if you really want to bow to me, I am Freyda the Queen of Oklahoma." I froze. I had never taken the time to figure out what happened with Eric and this woman.

"What have you done to Claude," I was frustrated by the way my voice shook.

"Well we've taken great pleasure in draining his blood and selling it for a hefty price as well as playing a fun game of, oh what's the name of that human game where it buzzes when you touch the edges?"

"Operation," Malcolm's voice rang out.

"Ah yes, yes. Operation. Although, I don't think I'm very good at it because I definitely hit the incorrect spots…many times. But this is all semantics, we were just waiting for you to gift us with your presence. Your cousin is of no importance, Sookie."

"What the fuck do you want with me!" I screamed out her.

Freyda's fist hit the side of my face and I almost blacked out, but the lemon juice dripping across my chest brought me back. "Watch your mouth, I'm not sure your grandfather would appreciate such language from his precious granddaughter."

"Fuck you, bitch." This time the hit landed on my right side. My screams as my ribs snapped echoed around the warehouse.

"I thought Southern Belle's were known for their manners. No matter, I'm a great teacher." Freyda grabbed my face and tilted it up. I tried to get out of her grasp, but the lemon juice landed in my eyes and across my face. I screamed louder this time; in anger or in pain, I'm not sure.

"Oh look at that, I've made your eyes bleed like a vampire." Her tongue traced up the blood trails on my face.

"Mmm, so yummy. No matter, once your dead, Eric will come to me and we'll all get what you want." Freyda sounded like a madwoman.

"And what." Gasp. "Exactly is it" gasp. "that you want?" Gasp. I could barely breath the pain was so great.

"Well since you are going to die soon I guess I can reveal my magnificent plan to you." She did this ugly laugh and I wanted to rip her throat out and shove it up her ass. "It seems the water fae don't like Niall and I don't like you or Godric. I want to take down Godric for helping Eric get away from me and kill you because you are why Eric won't come to me. The water fae are helping me accomplish this in return I will supply them with anything they need to take Niall's head and his precious kingdom."

"And you are so sure it'll all fall into place."

"Of course, I always get what I want." She patted my cheek and then dragged her nail down my neck and across my chest. "I have a very important meeting to attend so I'm just going to leave a little note for Eric to find on your dead body. But where to put it. Ah, how about right above this scar. It's almost symbolic really. I mean how much does he really care about you to leave you to be tortured and killed. Twice."

I felt her fingernail trace over the scar from where my previous torturers had taken a bite out of my abdomen. And then suddenly, she was gouging out my skin in slow careful swoops. I was screaming so loud my voice went out and all that I could do was an agonized wheeze.

"Since you can't see anymore and I don't know when or if you'll get that back it says Love Freyda. I think Eric will appreciate the olden calligraphy I used. It's too bad you can't see it, it's quite lovely. Anyways, I'm off. I'm going to let Malcolm finish the rest." Freyda patted my cheek.

I slumped down in my chains when I could no longer hear the clacking of her heels.

"Claude," I whimpered.

"He's a little bit indisposed, Cupcake. Guess it's just you and me now."

"If you touch her one more time I will rip off each of your fingers and stuff them into every single opening I can find on your fucking body." Eric's voice was menacing. "No I might do it anyways."

There were loud crashes and the gusts of wind as the vampires fought around me. I moved my head around trying to follow the movements, but I became too weak and everything hurt.

I felt hands on me and I started to wail, "Don't fucking touch me."

"It's me, Susannah. It's Preston." His voice was trying to sooth me.

"Just don't. Don't touch me. Please go help Claude." My voice was that of a five year old scared of the monster under her bed.

"But, there isn't anything I can do." His voice trailed off.

"No! You go over to him and you fucking save him right now!" I was thrashing in the iron and it continued to seep deeper into my skin, but I refused to let Preston touch me.

"Okay. I am going, but – "

"Preston, I have her. Please just go try." Eric's voice was calm.

"My Sookie, I am too late again. I am going to touch you now." His voice was rough with anger and bloodlust, but I knew he was trying not to frighten me.

Eric gently touched my cheek, and then moved his hand down my arm until he reached the iron chains. He ripped them off like they were strands of grass on his shoes. He continued to do this until I was free and slumped down into his body. My body was shaking against his, but Eric shushed me and smoothed my hair down. He was gentle as he held me.

"Take me to Preston."

"I don't think you want to see – "Eric's voice stopped.

"Please, just, I need," A tear or a drop of blood dripped out of my eye, I couldn't tell.

He gently lifted me up and tried not to jostle me as he walked across the large room. "We are behind Preston as he works on Claude, dear heart."

"Preston give me your hand." I reached out and groaned at the pain.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Susannah." I had never heard him sound so defeated.

"Give me, your fucking hand or I will rip your arm off your body."Everybody was silent at the venom in my voice.

Finally Preston gripped my hand and I used the very last of my energy to use him to see. I startled at seeing the world from someone else's eyes. I didn't focus long though, because seeing Claude lying in front of me was enough. I could see into his stomach, and the individual bones of his right hand were too easily visible. His left leg was contorted in the most disgusting letter shape I had ever seen. I refused to linger on his mouth and the organ missing within. Or the dull look in his eyes, the look that showed me that Claude wasn't with us anymore.

And then I started to puke blood.

* * *

**Please Review. Updates on Wordpress first.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sookie's thoughts are in italics. Niall's thoughts are bolded italics. **

* * *

**Eric's POV**

I was so tired of seeing Sookie hurt and in pain. Maybe she was right in leaving to go to the Fae realm; at least she was safe there. Preston and I were frozen in fear; people throwing up and convulsing were a bit out of our scope of knowledge.

"What do we do?" Preston whimpered as Sookie covered the ground with her blood.

I toss my phone at Preston as I crouched down and pulled Sookie's hair out of her face, "Call Doctor Ludwig right now, her name is under Angry Shrew. Tell her the Fae princess is dying."

This was worse than after Neave and Lochlan. In addition to the blood she was throwing up, blood was dripping out of her lemon singed eyes. Freyda's parting note was deep and every movement of Sookie's abdomen caused even more blood to drip out of the calligraphic signature. There was deep bruising all over her body and I was sure that four of her ribs were cracked. I didn't even want to look at her back or wrists which smelled of burnt and dying flesh. How much more blood loss could she take? If it came to it, I would give her my blood without question. I refused to be separated from her ever again, even if it meant chasing someone who continued to pretend she didn't want me.

"Preston, where is she!" I growled out as Sookie's eyes rolled in the back of her head and I caught her from smacking her forehead on the ground.

There was a pop and my fangs snapped down. I looked up to see Doctor Ludwig walking over to us.

"Cool your fangs, Northman." Ludwig began pulling equipment out of her bag. "You will need to restrain her from convulsing and further injuring herself. And pretty boy, you'll need to get Niall. He'll need to come fix what he did up here." She tapped the side of Sookie's head.

"What do you mean?" Ludwig sighed at my questions, "What did he do to her!"

"Wrap this around her head while I talk." She handed over white cloth. "This is not my business to discuss, but I am sure you are as tired of the Fae secrecy as I am." I snorted. "I'm sure you can tell that Ms. Brigant is no longer herself. Even I remember what she was like after the Maenad attack, and she was not like this. My understanding is that Niall put a block on her humanity; it's almost like using her telepathic shields against her. In doing this she was able to embrace her spark to the maximum capabilities, or in other words utilizing all of her brain while most people only use a small percentage."

"Did he know the effects it would have on her as a person?" I had a new hope that Sookie would come back to me.

"We had discussed it when I came to heal her after her entrance into Fae. I had warned him, but he wanted her to be able to protect herself and the Brigant land. In my opinion, his actions were very self motivated, but some part of him had her best interest at heart." Ludwig sat back and shook her head.

"What? What should we do next?"

"I don't know."

I froze and stared at her. She looked very worried, something I had never seen her look like before.

"What if I give her my blood?" I tried to ignore the pleading tone of my voice.

"That might make it worse. She is in physical pain clearly, but her human emotions are tearing her apart from the inside. Claude had come to me about Ms. Brigant's heart pain, and I warned him that it was the bond trying to break through. If you give her blood, it would strengthen the bond and potentially cause her further pain. There might be brain damage, hell there probably already is. Regardless of the fact that she is more fae than human at this point, she still is human, and the effect of blocking this part of her is like stopping a vampire from drinking blood."

I growled out. We could never win, could we? Always fighting the impossible. I never wanted her life to be like this. She should spend her days tanning and her nights making love with me. If I could go back in time and stop Bill Compton from ever meeting her I would, even if it meant I never met her. No matter how much I wanted her and how empty my life was without her, I'd rather live in a world with her in it, then try to have her only to lose her.

"Her heart beat is getting slow, what do we do if Niall and Preston don't get back here in time?" I brushed Sookie's hair out of her face and grasped her hand.

"We'll have to take the risk then. If we don't time it right though, you might end up turning her and that might be worse. She might end up like Bubba."

"And hate me for taking the sun from her." I whispered.

"You'd be surprised what can happen when you love someone." Ludwig said it so quietly, I wasn't sure she had actually spoken.

Before I could respond, there was a pop as Niall and Preston appeared. They came to Sookie's side quickly.

"Your highness," Ludwig tilted her head to the old Fae. He looked older than usual, and his skin was a dull gray with a faded glow about him. Interesting.

"Vampire, get your hands off of her!" Niall bellowed at me.

"As much as I would like to rip your throat out, we don't have time for this. Fix what you have done to her."

"It may not help her. She may bleed out anyways." Niall looked away from his great granddaughter.

"It is more likely that she will finally be able to embrace her powers." I raised my eyebrows at Preston. He shrugged, "I like to eavesdrop. I heard Claude and Niall talking about how Susannah hasn't embraced her full powers yet because she isn't connected with her emotions. It's a key part of utilizing our powers. She will be a force to be reckoned with."

"And that in itself could be a problem," Niall said, "The factions will only get worse as it comes out that she is a powerful hybrid."

"That is your fault for not stopping all the fae from keeping their legs shut and sticking to their own kind. You reap the seeds you sow."

"Gentlemen, it's great that you are having this lovely little conversation. But if you don't get a fucking move on, it won't matter anymore." Ludwig gestured toward a now very pale Sookie.

Niall sighed and leaned beside her. He placed his palms on her temples and she started to glow, "If she has given up, this won't matter."

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Susannah's POV**

_I was taking comfort in the darkness. I no longer enjoyed the light, and would probably never be able to see it again. Maybe I was dead. Probably not though, Niall would never let his heartless soldier die. I was exactly what he wanted and I don't know why it took me so long to realize it. I should have never left with him before, I should have just died along with Neave and Lochlan. Then Claude would never be in this mess and I would not be stuck here in the darkness. Again. At least there was no pain here. There was nothing and its magnitude echoed around me. It was lovely._

_Looking at it from a logical perspective, it was easy to tell I was stuck in my mind again. Perhaps at the mercy of Niall once more. I would never listen to him again. He was dead to me. Or maybe I would listen, in hopes that he would inadvertently help me join Claude in death. _

_**Susannah. I know you can hear me.**_

_And you know everything, don't you._

_**This is not the time for your insolence. You are dying.**_

_And?_

_**Do you want to die?**_

_I have nothing to live for. And why would I want to continue to live a life as your personal weapon?_

_**I gave you a choice to those killings!**_

_I seem to remember a discreet manipulation with each of those choices. Why don't you stop pretending like you fucking care. At least with Claude you were honest with your disgust for him. _

_**Sookie – **_

_You have absolutely no right to call me that. Get out of my head!_

0-0-0-0-0

**Eric's POV**

I paced impatiently as Niall continued to concentrate on Sookie. His face went from concentrated to scrunched up and in pain. I walked closer as a bead of sweat traveled down his brow. His wrinkled hands started to clench into fists and Niall opened his mouth to let out a ragged breath.

Preston moved to crouch next to the old faery and murmured, "Something is not right."

"No shit, Sherlock." I jumped as Pam appeared next to me. How distracted was I to not sense her coming?

"Your sarcasm has not been missed, Pamela." I continued to stare at Sookie's beaten body lying on the ground. "Status report."

"Alcide and I successfully cleared the perimeter. Godric has taken three hostages back to the palace, for questioning." My child always was very efficient. "She does not look good, Eric."

Before I could respond, Niall was blown backwards off of Sookie by a blinding gold light that shot from around her head. He would have hit the rafters if not for his teleporting abilities. When he appeared next to us, Niall slumped to the ground and looked at his hands that were now gushing blood.

"She does not want to listen to me. I have never felt such rage before. Or defeat." Niall did not sound sad, in fact he sounded curious.

"Do you not care then? Are you happy that her power is growing you selfish bastard!" Preston started yelling in his face.

"We do not have time for this! Fix her now Niall or I will drain you dry." My worry for Sookie was causing my bloodlust to return.

"She will not listen to me! I cannot get past her subconscious to reach the shield blocking her humanity."

"Can you send me?" Everyone turned to look at me like I had a second head growing out of my body.

"She could kill you," Niall said.

"She is dying anyways," I leveled his stare.

"Master, please be rational about this."

"Pamela, please transport Claude's body back to Godric's palace. Sookie will want to have a ceremony for him when she wakes up." My tone did not leave room for her to argue.

"Northman, you don't even know what you are doing." Preston said as he healed Niall's hands.

"For fucks sakes. Make a decision or just send me my bill." Ludwig had the best bedside manner.

Niall got up and motioned for me to come closer, "Place your hands on her head, close your eyes and concentrate on what it would feel like to be talking to her. While we do this Ludwig and Preston please try to stop her blood loss. And Northman, I can make no guarantees for you safety."

I crouched next to Sookie and smoothed her hair back. I had missed running my fingers through these beautiful gold locks. I missed her and I needed her to come back to me. "Sookie would do it for me."

I closed my eyes as Niall placed his hands over mine. I growled at the contact, but tried to ignore it and focus. _My Sookie. I want to talk to my Sookie. To hold her as her blue eyes stare into mine and she smiles at me as she makes a snappy remark. _

When did it start raining? When I opened my eyes I saw Sookie, crouched in a corner with her knees drawn to her chest and her head bowed down. And it was pouring on us.

"Sookie?"

She turned her head to me and I could see her lower lip tremble and fat tears rolling down her cheeks. "Eric?"

I remained still as I stared at this person in front of me. She looked different, more human. There was no point to her ears, slight glow to her body, or indifferent look upon her face. She looked like my Sookie, who I had lost twelve years ago. I took a tentative step forward as it continued to pour down on us. I looked around to see only gray and the continuous rain that soaked us; where were we? I looked back down to Sookie to see she was trembling and had placed her head on her knees. When I got closer I crouched down to her until she met my gaze. I was tired of just looking as I yanked her into my embrace and smothered my face into her hair.

"I missed you so much, Eric." Her voice sounded hoarse. "I've been stuck here for so long."

"I should have come sooner. I let my grief defeat me instead of searching harder for you." I had ignored my personal feelings of disgust toward myself since the night Sookie had been taken, subconsciously blaming myself for allowing her to even consider leaving me.

"I shouldn't have given up on us." Sookie started to sob into my chest.

"Where are we?" I never liked when she cried, so hopefully distracting her would help.

"We're stuck in my mind. Ever since Niall put me in a catatonic state I have just been sitting here watching as the faery part of me lived my life. I can't get passed the barrier." Sookie let out a deep sigh, "I feel like I am in the fucking twilight zone."

I squeezed the bridge of my nose. This is why you didn't get into situations with the magical. "What's with the rain?"

"I am sad. My brother is dead. My emotions are haywire in here; I've never felt them so strong it's so frustrating. I feel like a pubescent teenager."

I smirked, she always was emotional. I stood up and pulled her with me without releasing her hand. She was never getting away from me again.

"How do we get out of here?" I tried to look up, but the rain was drowning my eyes.

"Eric, do you think I would have stayed here if I knew how to get out?" Sookie sounded exasperated.

"I don't really know what you would do anymore." My voice was bitter.

I started walking forward, pulling Sookie after me. She tried to keep up with my long gait, but ended up doing a slight jog after me.

"Eric be careful for the – "

Before she could finish my face smashed into an invisible barrier, "Fuck." I grabbed at my nose and felt it gushing out blood. Yeah that was broken.

I heard Sooke giggling beside me, "You never listen to me." It was nice to hear her laugh, or do anything other than be emotionless.

I reached forward cautiously, startling when I felt the invisible barrier pulsating. "What the hell is this?"

"Niall did it. There were many barriers the fae part of me had to break through when we got to the fae realm. With them gone there was nothing holding her back from embracing her powers." It was really weird listening to her talk about her other self.

"Why not break through this one?" I placed my hand against it and it felt like an electric fence.

"I don't think she can see it."

I noticed that the rain had stopped and I looked down to see Sookie staring contemplatively through the barrier. At least she had stopped crying.

"Well if she could break through it, so can you." I grabbed one of her hands and placed it against the barrier.

"Eric, I'm human. It doesn't work like that. I think only she can do it."

"You are the same person though."

"But in here we are two separate entities."

I was getting a massive headache from all of this. "You feel the same things though, correct?"

"To an extent. I am pretty sure it's muted for her and I get the brunt of her emotions, though. The physical stuff, that's more muted for me though."

"So all those times with Preston?" I didn't like that Sookie looked away from me when I asked the question.

"Let's not talk about this right now, Eric."

"There is a lot we need to discuss when we get out of this mess."

"What's the point, it's always just one mess after another. "

I grabbed Sookie by the shoulder and turned her to face me. I bent my knees until we were on the same eye level. "Sookie Stackhouse I cannot bear to live a life without you in it. However, it would be even worse to have you be with me and unhappy. We could be happy; you just have to be willing to fight for us like I always will. But I would let you go, if that is what you wanted from me."

Sookie inched closer to me and placed her hands on both of my cheeks, "I'm just tired of never having a break from the chaos. Let's deal with our current issues, before we do anything else."

I pushed my forehead against hers, and inhaled the scent that was purely Sookie. I ignored the fact that she was skirting around talking about our future.

"So how do we get her to break the barrier?"

I pulled Susannah's silver dagger out of my back pocket, "You stab me."

**Human Sookie POV**

I knew I looked like a fish out of water with the way my mouth was gaping and staring at Eric. There were no words to explain how great it was to see him again. I had missed him so much. The way his large body completely engulfed mine making me feel safe and wanted. And his eyes, that held a thousand years of wisdom that would make me feel like I was the only thing in his world when he gazed at me. My heart started to beat rapidly as we continued to stare at each other and I was beginning to feel warm all over. Oh great shepherdess of Judea, I loved him. I love Eric Northman.

"Sookie?" He looked worried by my extended silence.

"Eric I am not going to stab you."

"I am a vampire, it's not going to kill me."

"I am not blind, I can clearly see that that is a silver dagger."

"Well a regular weapon would be inefficient."

I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness. He rivaled my hardheadedness. "No."

"I'll stab myself then."

I moved closer to him and snatch the dagger out of his hands, "You will do no such thing! Will you just knock it off and take some time to think about this. What would doing this even accomplish!"

"I don't know if you realize this, but your body is bleeding out as we speak. Preston and Ludwig are doing everything they can to keep you alive, but we don't have time to be pragmatic about this, Sookie." His voice sounded tortured, like the image of my body lying there bleeding out was too hard for him to picture. "I am hoping that you still feel something for me, and my pain will hurt you and in turn hurt your fae counterpart. Making her come to my aid."

I thought about it for a few minutes. "Fine." I gripped the dagger in my hand tightly. I felt my back starting to perspire as the reality of having to stab Eric really hit me.

I jumped as Eric placed his hand on my arm, "Sookie it's going to be okay. You can do this. And besides think of it as payback for all the times I pissed you off. Now do you worst."

I rolled my eyes at his attempts at humor. I inhaled deeply and placed my hand on his chest, gazing at his eyes trying to convey my apologies for what I was about to do.

"Fast and quick, Sookie."

I thrust the dagger forward quickly and pulled it out. Eric hissed at the pain and slumped forward slightly, "Again." His grunt made tears come to my eyes.

"Eric, I can't."

"Then the first one will be for nothing."

"You are such an ass sometimes," I thrust the dagger into his body two more times and then threw it onto the ground.

Eric groaned and kneeled to the ground. When I looked at his abdomen, the gaping holes in his body were not healing. The silver, of course. He must have anticipated this and I grew angry at his sacrifice over me. I was so tired of people getting hurt for me.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I whipped around to see my other version glaring at me from the other side of the barrier. Her hands were crackling with a flickering light that looked like a candle flame about to go out. She looked pale and gaunt. She looked like somebody who was dying.

"How nice of you to join us, Susannah." Eric's voice did not sound happy at all. "If you wouldn't mind destroying this barrier and waking the fuck up, I'd really appreciate it."

"No." She crossed her arms and looked away from us.

"What do you mean no? Do you want to die? Do you want Eric to die?" I sounded frantic; we really didn't have time for this. Sometimes even I got mad at my stubborn streak.

"What is the point? I am tired of subjecting everyone to pain or trying to deal with all of this bureaucratic bullshit. Claude is dead and I will never forgive myself for that. I am done."

"Then I am too." Eric's blue eyes were boring holes into Susannah's. "A world without you means a world without Sookie, and that's a world not worth living in."

"I never knew you to be such a sap, Mr. Northman." Susannah sounded bored by the conversation.

Eric coughed roughly, "Sookie you might have punctured my kidney."

I was getting scared. Of being stuck in here forever. Of watching another person die. Of never getting the happiness with Eric that we deserved.

I stood up, shuddering as I wiped Eric's blood off on my jeans. "It's funny that you pretend not to care about Eric or anyone around you. When I know right now, your heart is palpitating painfully, almost to the point where you want to lay down and curl on a ball as you fight to continue to breathe through it. It's even more funny, that you say you loved Claude and you don't want to live anymore because you blame yourself for his death, and yet you don't want to avenge him. You know what you sound like to me, Susannah Brigant? A coward. And I know you didn't get that from me, so that must have been something Niall taught you. Because I would never let the death of someone I love go without consequence."

"I am not a coward you bitch. I'll kill you where you stand." Susannah's hands were igniting.

"Prove it." I gave her the Eric smirk and crossed my arms.

She gave me a snarl and sent several bursts of her concentrated light at the barrier. There was a bright light and the barrier shattered around us. I only had a few seconds of bewilderment before Susannah started to stalk towards me. Each step she took forward, I took one back. It was a dance between predator and prey and I started to breathe heavily. While Eric's plan to break the barrier was great and all, it didn't really help the situation we were in now. Neither of us knew what would happen if Susannah touched me or worse, if she killed me in here.

"Sookie. I think Niall – " I looked down at Eric to see him fading from my vision. His pale form was literally disappearing before my eyes. I hoped that whenever he got out of this shit show in my mind that Pam was able to heal him.

"We wouldn't want him getting in the way of our girl talk, would we?" Susannah chuckled. She sounded completely off her rocker. Is this what happened when you shut off your emotions, you went coo coo for cocoa puffs?

Susannah was getting too close to me, so I tightened my grip on the dagger and tried to remember everything Eric had ever told me about self defense.

* * *

**This chapter has been sitting on my laptop for a couple weeks, but it's been frustrating because I don't like it and I didn't want to post it. I just didn't know what else to do with it. Thanks for reading and I hope you review. Maybe we'll break a hundred with this one?**


End file.
